Más de lo que escuchas
by DTLA1992
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué, o cómo es que el auto de Vinyl Scratch se pudo transformar durante la final de la Batalla de las Bandas? Título original: "More than meets the ear" de MrAskAPirate, traducido con su permiso.
1. Cap 1 - Subwoofer

"¡Gracias de nuevo por toda tu ayuda!"

"¡Eres una salvavidas, caramelo!"

"¡Nos vemos más tarde, musi-fiestera!"

"Pinkie, querida, eso no tiene ningún sentido."

"Pensé que la rima era... agradable."

Vinyl Scratch devolvió los saludos de las Rainbooms con un pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa mientras la banda victoriosa bajaba la colina hacia el anfiteatro al aire libre con sus instrumentos en el remolque. La Batalla de las Bandas había terminado, las Dazzlings fueron derrotadas, y todo estaba bien con Canterlot una vez más, gracias en gran parte a sus propios esfuerzos. Se sentía bien ser el héroe, incluso si ella no hubiera sido parte del centro de atención. Seres malvados de otra dimensión y además con magia que controlan las mentes, había sido una noche bastante impresionante.

Con un suspiro satisfecho, Vinyl regresó hacia su auto- o mejor dicho, el coupé deportivo de dos asientos que actualmente se doblaba en su sistema de sonido. La lectura de la barra de luz a lo largo de la 'parrilla' delantera pulsó una vez, y Vinyl sonrió a lo grande. Se acercó y dio una palmadita en el lateral de su tablero de instrumentos, convirtiéndose en una mesa giratoria, lo que provocó que el vehículo zumbara y golpeara mientras sus partes cambiaban de posición y se reorganizaban. Cuando las piezas finales se deslizaron nuevamente en su lugar, el elegante motor convertible plata y azul aceleró, y Vinyl no perdió tiempo saltando por la puerta lateral del conductor y cayendo en el cómodo asiento delantero.

Mientras se agachaba para poner el auto en reversa, Vinyl vaciló. En un raro momento de seriedad, se quitó sus gafas de color púrpura para poder mirar por encima de su contemplación sin su sonrosada matiz. Sus ojos rubíes vagabundeaban por el elegante interior, que iban desde los asientos azul cielo hasta el suave acelerador y el volante envuelto en cuero falso. Los indicadores del cupé brillaban con neón brillante, en su mayoría azul, pero con salpicaduras de verde, naranja y el ocasional punto rojo. El motor ronroneaba a un suave ocioso, tan suave que uno podría haber confundido el auto con uno eléctrico o uno de los más novedosos híbridos, pero Vinyl sabía por experiencia que su bebé tenía un gruñido que sacudía sus dientes mientras presionaba el pedal metálico.

Vinyl volvió a pasar los dedos sobre el tablero, el suave material fresco en su piel. Este auto había llegado a través de ella cuando lo necesitaba más de una vez, y esta noche lo había hecho de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, tocando ligeramente su frente hasta la parte superior del volante, y sonrió cálidamente.

 _Gracias amigo._

Después de un momento de silencio, se deslizó de nuevo a sus pantallas con una sonrisa y usó el mando de su estéreo personalizado para encender una resonante pista de dubstep, poniendo el volumen a un agradable once. Entonces puso el auto en reversa, retrocedió cuidadosamente por la colina cubierta de hierba y entró en el estacionamiento cercano antes de conducir hacia la noche, con la cabeza balanceándose a tiempo a la par del ritmo.

Desde la línea de árboles al otro lado del lote, tres pares de ojos la seguían atentamente cada movimiento.

* * *

Vinyl se estacionó en la entrada de su pequeña casa de un piso, tomando su mochila del asiento a su costado y poniéndola sobre su hombro mientras salía de su coupé. Pasó la mano por la puerta y el toldo mientras se alejaba, saltando sobre los dos cortos escalones que conducían a su puerta principal.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejó caer su mochila en la entrada con un poco ceremonioso 'golpe' y respiró profundamente y relajadamente mientras examinaba su sala de estar.

¿Enorme TV de pantalla plana y agradable sistema de sonido surround de siete altavoces en el que había gastado mucho dinero?

 _Listo._

¿Sofá andrajoso que había sido todo lo que pudo pagar después de gastar tanto en sus electrónicos?

 _Listo_

¿Manta ornamental, cubierta de flores, que cierta violonchelista había insistido en darle para cubrir dicho sofá porque de lo contrario nunca se dignaría a colocar su preciado y decente _dérriere_ en ella?

Vinyl sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. _Listo._

¿Caja de pizza, que en su mayoría estaba vacía, colocada en la mesa de café junto a su teléfono que hacía que Vinyl arrugara la nariz, pero también le hacía gruñir el estómago cuando le recordó que estaba tan emocionada con la Batalla de las Bandas que había olvidado cenar?

 _Listo... yyyy asco. Voy a tener que abrir la ventana y ventilar a este bebé un poco._

Resolviendo tratar el experimento científico de pepperoni y anchoa más tarde, Vinyl se dirigió a su cocina para encontrar algo un poco menos mohoso para comer... sólo para saltar de nuevo a la habitación y volver a enfocar sus ojos en el smartphone azul eléctrico que yacía al lado de la caja de pizza. Sus manos reflexivamente fueron a sus bolsillos, acariciándolos como si esperara encontrar el dispositivo en dos lugares a la vez. Al darse cuenta de que no era el caso, ella rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado mientras se acercaba para recuperarlo. No era la primera vez que se había olvidado de la maldita cosa en casa, pero normalmente no le tomaba mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que faltaba.

Por supuesto, los últimos días habían sido nada ordinarios.

Ella deslizó la pantalla y fue recibida con el esperado número de mensajes de texto perdidos... algunos de sus padres desde cualquier lugar extraño y remoto donde pasaban sus vacaciones en esta ocasión, un par de chicos de la escuela, uno de Pinkie Pie invitándola a una fiesta por la victoria en Sugarcube Corner mañana por la noche, otra de Pinkie Pie pidiéndole ser la _DJ_ en la fiesta por la victoria mañana por la noche, y... ¿quince mensajes perdidos de Octavia?

Vinyl frunció el ceño mientras ella seguía deslizando, descubriendo que todos eran desde la última media hora y se extendía desde un simple '¿Hola?' a un preocupante 'Vinyl, ¿dónde estás?', y el casi desesperado sonido 'Por favor, necesitamos hablar'. Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando el celular timbró en su mano, indicando un nuevo buzón de voz de... sip, Octavia. El marcador de la hora lo colocó hace unos ocho minutos, justo después de que el último texto fue enviado. Vinyl presionó ligeramente 'Reproducir' y levantó el celular a su oído, solamente para alejarlo mientras que un acento distintivo de Trottingham gritó fuera del minúsculo altavoz.

 _"¡Por el amor de Dios, Vinyl, responde tus malditos textos!"_

Hubo una breve pausa en la que Vinyl oyó que Octavia se aclaraba la garganta, y aprovechó la oportunidad para poner el celular en modo altavoz y mantenerlo a distancia del brazo. Por si acaso.

 _"Lo siento. No quise levantar la voz, es solo... que han sido un par de largos, y muy agotadores días, como te puedes imaginar. Perdón por lo que dije el otro día; tenías razón, yo no era... yo misma. "_

Vinyl arqueó una ceja y le dio al celular una exagerada inclinación de cabeza. Octavia había estado absolutamente muy furiosa después de perder ante las Rainbooms en la primera ronda de las eliminatorias; tanto que cuando Vinyl había tratado de decirle que no era gran cosa ella estalló, gritando que Vinyl nunca entendería lo que significaba fracasar como músico ya que el dubstep del DJ no era 'música real' para empezar. Le había dolido escuchar eso, especialmente de Octavia, pero ese estallido había sido la primera pista de Vinyl sobre el efecto que la música de las Dazzlings estaba teniendo en todos.

El perro parlante que lo había explicado todo más tarde también ayudó.

 _"Recibí una llamada de Flash antes, y una de Sweetie Belle también. Me contaron lo que pasó en el concierto esta noche... sobre lo que hiciste."_

Vinyl se encogió. Ella sabía lo que vendría después.

 _"¡No puedo creer que hicieras algo tan... tan... totalmente imprudente! Sabes la importancia de que nadie descubra la verdad, ¡y sin embargo sigues cruzando la línea tan irresponsablemente! No me importa si todos en el concierto estaban hipnotizados, o les hayan lavado el cerebro, o lo que sea; no puedes arriesgarte a exponerlos así. Tú lo sabes."_

Ahora Vinyl estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, con los ojos rodando y su mano libre haciendo vagos movimientos de 'bla bla bla' mientras escuchaba a Octavia suspirar en la grabación.

 _"Mira, entiendo que hubo... circunstancias atenuantes, y honestamente, dado lo que parecía estar en juego, ni siquiera estoy segura de poder decir que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, solo... sólo estoy preocupada por ti, eso es todo."_

Una sonrisa arrastraba las esquinas de la boca de Vinyl.

 _"Nosotros cuatro - o más bien los ocho... todos guardamos este secreto juntos. Tenemos que cuidarnos unos a otros, y yo... bueno, supongo que me siento culpable de no estar allí para ti cuando me necesitaste. Perdóname."_

De la forma en que la voz de Octavia había vacilado al final y el par de agotadas inhalaciones que siguieron, Vinyl adivinó que ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizarse. Hubo un largo silencio antes de que volviera a hablar.

 _"De todos modos, por favor avísame cuando te llegue esto. Envíame un texto o... hazme saber que estás bien, ¿sí? "_

Al darse cuenta de que era así, el pulgar de Vinyl se cernía sobre el botón de "Finalizar llamada."

 _"Y no te olvides de borrar esto después de haberlo escuchado. Dios sabe que olvidas tu celular con la suficiente frecuencia, no necesitamos que nadie lo recoja y sospeche."_

Vinyl se rió mientras un pitido señaló el final del mensaje.

Ella movió su pulgar y presionó 'Eliminar' antes de volver a sus mensajes perdidos.

 **Estoy bien. Un poco cansada, voy a comer y luego dormir toda la PM. T Ablo en la AM?**

Casi presiona 'Enviar', pero dudó, añadiendo un poco más.

 **No fue tu culpa, Tavi. Todo chévere, no te preocupes.**

Esta vez presionó 'Enviar', dejando su celular y arrebatando el control remoto de la TV del sofá. Su boca se retorció de insatisfacción mientras pasaba páginas tras página de desperdicios de tiempo en el menú de su DVR, pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver el maratón de Con Mane en ThornTV. Su puño se impulsó en el aire cuando lo encendió y fue recibida con la clásica orquesta de los robustos altos de la banda de la introducción a Goldhoof, uno de sus favoritos personales. Echó el control remoto hacia el sofá y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cocina cuando su celular sonó con la respuesta esperada de Octavia.

 **Tu ortografía y puntuación son atroces. Duerme bien, Vinyl.**

Vinyl se rió y le devolvió un amoroso antagónico _"de = modo"_ antes de finalmente llegar a la cocina y sacar un paquete de hamburguesas blancas con microondas de su congelador con una sonrisa satisfecha. Esta noche se ponía mejor.

* * *

Vinyl bufó un poco mientras se despertaba con un plato vacío que se deslizaba de su estómago hacia el sofá a su lado. Se golpeó los labios y enderezó sus gafas, lo primero en lo que se centró fue en los créditos de rodaje y los típicos anuncios de acompañamiento en su televisión. Debía estar más cansada de lo que se había dado cuenta, porque de alguna manera había logrado quedarse dormida en el sofá con las piernas sobre la mesita. El costo de usar una cama tan incómoda, poco ortodoxa- un dolor sordo que recorría los músculos de su espalda- ya era evidente.

Justo cuando empezó a estirarse, un fuerte ruido desde afuera la hizo saltar. Se sentó, con una mano buscando el control remoto y finalmente presionando 'Silencio' en el televisor justo a tiempo para que sus oídos captaran lo que sonaba como pasos apresurados. Ella se puso de pie de un salto, la adrenalina la bombeó y la ayudó a olvidar el crujido en su espina dorsal, y se dirigió hacia la ventana que había abierto anteriormente para echar un cauteloso vistazo afuera.

Todo en su jardín parecía normal. La noche se había vuelto silenciosa de nuevo, excepto por los omnipresentes sonidos del suburbio y el crujir de hojas en la brisa. No había automóviles inesperados en su camino o estacionados en ningún sitio dentro de la vista, ningún movimiento podía distinguir aparte de la sombra de la luz de la luna que fluía a través de las ramas de...

Algo se movió al final de su camino de entrada y emitió un pequeño sonido.

El corazón de Vinyl saltó de un latido mientras levantaba sus gafas, mirando a través de la penumbra para una mejor mirada a... su tacho basura rodando hacia un lado.

 _Esta cosa tonta debió haber volado con el viento. De nuevo._

Tomando un gran aliento para reemplazar al que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado aguantando, Vinyl sacudió su cabeza y sonrió ante su propia paranoia. Tal vez Octavia estaba empezando a estregarse en ella después de todo.

Por mucho que deseaba regresar a su maratón y relajarse, Vinyl se dirigió diligentemente hacia el receptáculo caído, una tarea sencilla que no le llevaría más de un minuto.

Lo que no esperaba fueron dos fuertes pares de manos que la sujetaron por los hombros justo cuando ella se dirigía hacia su casa y empujaron su cuerpo contra suelo. Ella jadeó cuando su pecho y su rostro rebotaron en la hierba de su césped, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus brazos para evitarlo, el impacto golpeó sus limpias gafas.

"Vaya, vaya," una voz familiar canturreó. "No eres tan ruda sin tus amiguitas las Rainbooms, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Vinyl se abrieron de par en par cuando ella luchaba para ponerse de pie y se dio la vuelta para encarar a dos de las Dazzlings, una con el peinado gigante que parecía un pedazo de queso con esteroides, y la tonta de la pasta dental con la cola de caballo. A pesar de sus rostros deslumbrantes, inconfundiblemente enojados, Vinyl no podía dejar de notar que la de la pasta dental parecía haber estado llorando.

"Lo teníamos todo." dijo cabellos de queso mientras las dos caminaban lentamente hacia ella. "¡Teníamos verdadera magia de _Equestria_ a nuestro alcance! _Finalmente_ podíamos irnos a casa, y luego _tú,"_ su rostro se retorció en una máscara de pura rabia," ¡Dejaste libre a esas patéticas perdedoras y luego las ayudaste a destruir nuestros dijes! ¡Esto es _tu_ culpa!"

"Lo perdimos _todo_ ," la voz de pasta dental vaciló, enojada, pero a punto de romperse. "¡Nuestros admiradores, nuestra magia!" Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras lágrimas frescas rodaban por sus mejillas "¡Ya ni siquiera podemos _cantar_ gracias a ti!"

Vinyl no tenía que ser un genio para saber a dónde iban. Se dio la vuelta para intentar salir corriendo hacia su casa, sólo para encontrar su camino bloqueado por la restante Dazzling con la doble-coleta de cabellos púrpura y verde menta. Menta púrpura no dijo nada, pero el fuego frío que ardía en sus ojos envió un escalofrío a la espalda de Vinyl. Empezó a retroceder lentamente, tratando de mantener a las tres Dazzlings a la vista mientras circulaban a su alrededor; rodeándola.

"Las Rainbooms van a pagar, " gruñó cabellos de queso. "Si esto es lo último que vamos a hacer, tomaremos todo lo que es preciado para esas chicas y _romperlo_ , como lo hicieron con nosotras... empezando por _ti_ ".

Un último paso hizo que la DJ se topara con algo... algo suave y fresco al tacto... algo que se sentía mucho como el costado de su coupé.

Vinyl sonrió.

Antes de que las Dazzlings pudieran acercarse a ella, le dio al coche dos golpes rápidos. El motor y las luces saltaron de vida, sorprendiendo al trío, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que estaba por venir.

Vinyl estaba erguida y orgullosa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras el _mismísimo_ cupé cobraba vida. Una ondulación parecía correr a través de su superficie lisa y perfecta en un instante antes de que se separara en cien lugares, el metal brillante que se separa en docenas de placas distintas y revelando una serie complicada, aparentemente interminable de engranajes de giro y servos que zumbaban por dentro. La forma misma del coche empezó a cambiar, acompañada por una cacofonía de sonidos de trinquete, ruido y siseo. La base metálica contra el chirrido de metal, y toda la orquesta de sonido estaba impregnada por una oscilación electrónica de otro mundo que era diferente a cualquier cosa que las Dazzlings jamás hubieran oído.

Los asientos y parabrisas de alguna manera se doblaron hacia el interior mientras que la cubierta y la maletera se dividieron por el medio. Algo empezó a salir por debajo del auto, levantando casi a un pie del suelo mientras las ruedas se desplazaban, deslizándose a diferentes posiciones en la superficie. A medida que el bastidor del vehículo siguió subiendo, toda la mitad delantera de repente giró, dando vueltas para que la cubierta mire al suelo. Mientras lo hacía, lo que sólo se podía describir como un brazo metálico masivo brotó del orificio de la rueda, golpeando en el suelo junto a la inquebrantable Vinyl Scratch. El brazo fue seguido brevemente por otro en el lado opuesto, y juntos levantaron la máquina aún más alto cuando la maletera se desplegó en un par de piernas robustas mientras que las ruedas se posicionaron en los lados y la parte posterior de la cosa.

Con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos con una mezcla de terror e incredulidad, las Dazzlings observaron cómo la monstruosidad se erguía sobre esas piernas como cualquier bípedo, con más del doble de la altura de cualquier humano. Se dirigió hacia ellas mientras la cubierta se separaba aún más y se deslizaba hacia abajo, revelando la inconfundible forma de una cabeza humanoide que se elevaba en su lugar entre los hombros formados por el parachoques del coche y las luces delanteras. La cabeza se inclinó de un lado a otro como si se rompiera el cuello cuando el conjunto de ruidos se desvaneció, la superficie de la máquina se normalizó cuando las últimas placas encajaron en su lugar.

El hombre de metal las miró fijamente a través de los ojos que brillaban con una intensa luz azul-blanca. La rejilla del coche había terminado en el centro del pecho del ser, y pulsaba con colores mientras hablaba con una voz que era atronadora, mecánica y demasiado humana.

"Me alegra que hayas dado la señal cuando lo hiciste, Vinyl. Un segundo más o dos y yo hubiera salido de todos modos." Eso- _él_ \- dirigió su atención hacia las deslumbradas Dazzlings. "Ahora, respecto a estas brujas... quieres que las aplaste..." Levantó su brazo derecho, que al final se transformó rápidamente de una mano en un barril de arma de fuego pulsátil y cargada con una energía neón-azul, que él luego apuntó a las tres chicas "... ¿O las desintegro?"

Sacudiéndose sobre sus zapatos, las Dazzlings lucharon por apartar sus ojos de la increíble vista, mirando a la chica que acababan de atacar y que aparentemente ahora tenía sus vidas en sus manos.

La única respuesta de Vinyl quien sonreía con sujeción fue menear las cejas.

No esperando para averiguar exactamente lo que eso significaba, cabello de queso tomó a sus compañeras por los hombros, apartándolas y corriendo por la calle tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran llevarlas.

"¡Y no vuelvan!" gritó la enorme máquina tras ellas, riendo mientras su cañón se apagaba y volvía a ser una mano una vez más. "¿Segura que fue una buena idea, compañera? ¿Dejar que esas tres de vayan? Podría ser problemático para nosotros más adelante."

Vinyl puso sus manos en alto y se encogió de hombros, dibujando una carcajada bulliciosa del robot.

"¡Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, Vinyl! Siempre volando por encima de tu asiento, ¿verdad?" Levantó una mano gigante, enroscada en un puño, que Vinyl felizmente golpeó con la suya mientras soltaba un suspiro satisfecho.

Oh, sí... esta noche fue _definitivamente_ una noche increíble.

* * *

 **Y aquí de nuevo, con otra traducción. Esta vez de un crossover.**

 **El autor explica con este fic cómo el auto de Vinyl Scratch tiene la capacidad de cambiar su estructura en una forma alucinante. Seguiré colgando más capítulos en los siguientes días. Agradecimientos al autor original MrAskAPirate.**

 **Además, mi propio crossover Transformers/Equestria Girls ya está en progreso y se estará publicando en Octubre- ojalá que no me tome mucho tiempo.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**


	2. Cap 2 - Maestro

_~ Temprano esa tarde... ~_

"De todos modos, por favor avísame cuando te llegue esto. Envíame un texto o... hazme saber que estás bien, ¿sí?" Octavia se mordió el labio, bajando lentamente el celular de su oído, sólo para encajarlo de nuevo.

"Y no te olvides de borrar esto después de haberlo escuchado. Sólo Dios sabe que olvidas tu celular con la suficiente frecuencia, no necesitamos que nadie lo recoja y sospeche." Presionó el botón de 'finalizar llamada' y tiró el celular sobre su cama antes de seguir su ejemplo, dejándose caer sobre el edredón de felpa marrón con un gemido.

"Estás disgustada" dijo una voz de tenor suave, con un acento alemán ligero y un timbre ligeramente metálico, que hablaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

De donde estaba, Octavia solo necesitaba inclinar ligeramente la cabeza para ver al orador. Para cualquier otra persona, su compañero Autobot, Maestro, sin duda sería una vista extraña. Sin embargo, sentado en el escritorio de Octavia, el robot marrón y dorado, de tamaño humano, parecía estar como en su casa; un pequeño artefacto de otro mundo que sostenía suavemente en sus manos mientras lo atizaba y punzaba con una variedad de herramientas, algunas de las cuales estaban integradas con su sistema o habían sido fabricadas de sus propias partes.

Si hubiera estado de mejor humor, Octavia podría haber sonreído un poco ante la vista. Hace un año la idea de tener una extraña forma de vida extraterrestre robótica con ella en secreto la habría hecho reír en voz alta. Bueno, tan realista que acababa de rodar sus ojos a quien había sugerido una cosa tan extravagante, pero su incredulidad habría sido la misma. Mucho había cambiado desde entonces, y en este momento estaba simplemente contenta de que no tuviera que pasar esta noche sola.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que _no_ debería estar disgustada?" Octavia suspiró, volviendo sus ojos al techo de gris pardo arriba. "Los últimos días no han sido más que discusiones, acusaciones y agresiones, ¡y hasta hace veinte minutos no tenía idea de por qué!"

"Era muy claro para todos nosotros que tu comportamiento era atípico", dijo Maestro. "Si lo que el joven señor Sentry te comunicó es verdad, entonces estabas bajo la influencia de estas criaturas 'Dazzlings' al igual que la mayoría de tus compañeros de clase. Tú no tienes la culpa."

"Eso no cambia el hecho de lo que sucedió," ella bufó.

Pasó un momento de silencio, pero Octavia reconoció el suave zumbido de los servos en el cuello de Maestro mientras sacudía la cabeza. "A pesar de todo, tal parece que los efectos han desaparecido ahora que las Dazzlings han sido derrotadas... y con la ayuda de la señorita Scratch y Subwoofer, nada menos."

"¡Eso hace que toda esta situación sea aún más exasperante!" Octavia casi gritó. "Ella está poniéndote a ti y a los otros Autobots- por no hablar de _ella misma_ \- en riesgo sin ni siquiera un solo pensamiento sobre las consecuencias, y yo... ¡Ni siquiera puedo permitirme estar molesta con ella sobre eso!"

Maestro giró para mirarla, o mejor dicho, su cabeza lo hizo, girando en su lugar de manera oscilante. El resto de su esbelta estructura apenas se movía mientras miraba a Octavia con lo que podría haber pasado por preocupación o aprensión en un rostro humano. Era un poco difícil de decir, lo que con él posee una placa de metal lisa, donde normalmente se espera que haya una boca. La amplia lente de lupa de un joyero que servía como su ojo derecho se movía brevemente mientras la enfocaba. "Me rectracto. Estás _muy_ disgustada. Y tal vez un poco confundida."

"Ugh, no tienes ni idea," Octavia pellizcó el puente de su nariz. "Perdóname, Maestro, después de cómo te traté estos últimos días, estoy segura que lo último que quieres oír son mis quejas. Simplemente ignórame, te dejaré enfocarte en tu... "Movió la cabeza hacia él otra vez. "De hecho, ¿en _qué_ estás trabajando, si no te importa que te lo pregunte?"

"Ah, sí." La cabeza de Maestro giró hacia el escritorio, sus manos levantando el pequeño y áspero dispositivo esférico muy alto mientras Octavia se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba para mirar más de cerca. "Este es uno de los módulos de sensores de XT-117. Estaba dañado la última vez que intentó teletransportarse a través del puente espacial, pero creo que lo he puesto a funcionar." Sus cejas metálicas se tejieron cuando una pequeña chispa estalló del dispositivo y las débiles luces en su superficie fluctuaron. "... Casi."

Octavia ahogó una sonrisa. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

"Hm, de hecho, ¡creo que sí!" Maestro se levantó, haciendo un gesto para que Octavia siguiera. "Todavía requiere calibración. Si lo configuro para realizar un escaneo de espectro completo de ti, puedo usar mis propios escaneos como una base para comparar. "

"¿Desde cuándo me estás escaneando?" preguntó Octavia mientras ocupaba su lugar en el centro de su habitación, lejos de los muebles que pudieran interponerse en el camino.

"He dirigido varios desde que empezaste a actuar de manera peculiar, aunque ninguno dio ninguna respuesta útil," dijo casualmente mientras examinaba el sensor con una pequeña y brillante herramienta. "También tengo un puñado de archivos que se remontan al primer día que nos conocimos."

Octavia frunció el ceño. "No recuerdo que me hayas escaneado antes."

"Normalmente lo hago después de que te hayas retirado durante la noche."

Ella parpadeó. "¿Quieres decir... mientras duermo?"

"Sí. Parecía el momento más eficiente ya que el escaneo requiere que te mantengas quieta." Hizo una pausa, levantando la vista del sensor cuando notó la mirada en blanco que ella le estaba dando. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Octavia chasqueó la lengua y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. "Digamos que si fuera alguien más aparte de ti, Maestro, estaría muy, _muy_ asustada ahora mismo."

"Ya veo," dijo lentamente. "¿Lo... lamento?" En ese momento, el módulo del sensor emitió un pitido suave, ascendiendo al aire por sí mismo. Una luz brillante y estrecha comenzó a extenderse sobre Octavia de la cabeza a los pies mientras que el sensor mostraba una órbita lenta alrededor de ella. "¡Ah! ¡Perfecto!"

"¿Hay algo especial que deba hacer?", preguntó Octavia mientras miraba el círculo de orbes metálicos delante de su cara.

"Solo permanece quieta," aseguró mientras su mano izquierda se transformaba en una pequeña pantalla que mostraba una áspera imagen tridimensional de ella. "El escaneo debe completarse rápidamente; los sensores del XT-117 son más avanzados que los míos."

Octavia asintió ligeramente. Pasaron unos minutos, el único sonido del delicado zumbido de la ranura del sensor mientras continuaba su trabajo, y el pitido ocasional de la pantalla de Maestro mientras supervisaba los resultados.

Antes de que el relativo silencio se torne incómodo, Octavia aclaró suavemente la garganta. "Tiene un nombre, ¿sabes?"

"¿Perdón?" Maestro levantó la vista de su pantalla.

"Sweetie Bot. Su nombre es Sweetie Bot."

Maestro suspiró, su óptica realizando una interpretación aceptable de un ojo. "XT-117 puede elegir llamarse como quiera, pero ese nombre no tiene significado para mí."

"Para _ella_ sí." Octavia tuvo que recordarse no cruzar los brazos. "Sweetie Belle le dijo que podía elegir cualquier nombre que ella quisiera. Representa la amistad que han formado, y yo creo que es bastante... lindo." Ella se encogió ante su propia y torpe elección de palabras.

"Feh," Maestro agitó la mano con desdén. "Suenas como si hubieras comenzado a creer las fantásticas historias que esas seis jóvenes damas le dicen al señor Sentry."

"De lo que Flash nos dijo, esas 'jóvenes damas' acaban de derrotar a tres seres que controlan la mente de otra dimensión con una _canción_ ," dijo Octavia, "así que sí, tendrás que perdonarme si empiezo a creer que quizás haya algo en todo este asunto de 'la magia de la amistad' "

Maestro miró por un momento como si estuviera a punto de discutir, pero en su lugar su frente metálica se arrugó de nuevo mientras sus ojos se movían hacia abajo y a un lado. "Hm. Tienes un excelente punto, señorita Melody." Volvió a vigilar el escaneo sin más palabras, y esta vez fue el turno de Octavia mirar confundida.

Era muy consciente de que Maestro había navegado con bastante habilidad su conversación para no hablar de Sweetie Bot- ya que estaba lejos de ser la primera vez que había evitado el tema- pero _era_ la primera vez que lo veía considerar la posibilidad de que la energía proveniente de Canterlot High fuera alguna forma de, a falta de una palabra apropiada, de magia. Un zumbido agudo procedente del sensor impidió cualquier pensamiento de Octavia sobre el tema.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Hm, no, nada que algunos ajustes no arreglen." Maestro tecleó algunos comandos en su pantalla y el zumbido cesó. "Parece que tus niveles de neurotransmisores están en un estado de desorden. Teniendo en cuenta la manipulación emocional y mental que has experimentado recientemente, eso no es sorprendente."

"Supongo que no," admitió Octavia con un movimiento de cabeza. "Aunque para ser honesta, creo que la principal causante detrás de cualquier desorden en mis neurotransmisores es, como siempre, una Vinyl Scratch".

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ella?"

Octavia parpadeó. "¿Disculpa?"

"Te pregunté si querías hablar de la señorita Scratch, si eso es lo que te está molestando," dijo Maestro, mirándola a los ojos. "Hablar de las dificultades de uno y compartir su carga con los demás es algo que los amigos hacen, ¿cierto?" Se encogió de hombros. "Escucharé atentamente, si eso quieres."

"¿Estás... hablando en serio?" Octavia frunció el ceño mientras rechazaba a Maestro. "Tú, la persona más emocional y robótica que jamás haya conocido- no es un juego de palabras, si me disculpas; _necesito_ dejar de hacer eso- ¿quieres que hable de mis sentimientos?"

Maestro inclinó la cabeza e hizo un sonido que se acercó a un suspiro, su pantalla volvió a ser una mano real mientras el sensor continuaba su trabajo. "Voy a ser sincero. Antes que mis compañeros Autobots y yo supiéramos de que el comportamiento de ustedes y sus amigos estaba siendo alterado por una fuerza externa, se pensó que nuestra sociedad podría llegar a su fin. Ese pensamiento... no me sentó bien."

"Maestro," Octavia tuvo que luchar para evitar que una sonrisa floreciera a través de su cara, "¿estás sugiriendo que realmente te _gusta_ pasar tiempo conmigo?"

Esto trajo consigo un suspiro cibernético aún más profundo del robot mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Todavía estoy de acuerdo con mi creencia de que tu mundo tiene poco que ofrecernos aparte de la extraña energía que irradia de la ruptura dimensional en tu escuela," dijo, "pero debo admitir que tú eres... mucho menos irritante que la mayoría de tu especie. De hecho, sí; me parece que he llegado a disfrutar de nuestra relación."

Esta vez Octavia no pudo hacer nada para ocultar su sonrisa. "A pesar de todo, gracias. También disfruto de tu compañía, Maestro." Ella negó con la cabeza. "En cuanto a Vinyl... parte de mí no quiere nada más que envíe un texto y me haga saber que ella está bien, mientras que el resto de mí está absolutamente temiendo lo que ella podría decir cuando ella lo haga."

"Por la manera en que actuaste durante la competencia," dijo Maestro, menos una pregunta que una afirmación de su propia comprensión.

Octavia asintió con la cabeza. "Las cosas que le dije... si me las hubiera dicho, yo... honestamente no sé si alguna vez querría hablar con ella de nuevo. ¿Y si... y si _ella_ siente lo mismo?" Su visión se hizo borrosa cuando empezó a llorar. "¿Realmente he tirado nuestra amistad porque yo estaba... porque estaba enojada por una _estúpida_ competencia entre bandas?"

Maestro la miró por un breve instante antes de extender la mano para quitar el sensor que flotaba desde el aire mientras pasaba cerca de él, el dispositivo se apagó automáticamente. Ahora libre de preocuparse por interrumpir el escaneo, Octavia levantó una mano y trató de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras Maestro tomaba la caja de pañuelos de papel de su mesita de noche y se la ofrecía. Ella murmuró un agradecimiento mientras sacaba varios pliegues.

"No pretendo conocer o entender a la señorita Scratch tan bien; por supuesto que no como tú lo haces," respondió Maestro en tonos sorprendentemente suaves, "pero ella no me parece la clase de persona que pudiera guardar tanto rencor. Incluso si lo fuera, ella es consciente que tu comportamiento reciente estaba fuera de su control. Te perdonará."

Octavia sonrió a través de sus últimas lágrimas, y se adelantó para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Maestro en un rápido e incómodo abrazo. "Gracias."

"Ah... de nada, supongo." dijo Maestro. El nervioso Autobot se salvó de cualquier molestia adicional por un repentino timbre agudo. Ambas cabezas se dirigieron hacia la fuente, el celular de Octavia, justo cuando la luz de fondo de la notificación se volvió a oscurecer.

El color del rostro de Octavia se desvaneció. "Hablando de ella y mandó el texto," bromeó, y aunque continuó mirando el aparato, no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarlo.

Maestro miró hacia atrás y hacia delante entre el celular y la violonchelista aparentemente paralizada. "¿Vas a ver lo que tiene que decir?"

Octavia se mordió el labio, finalmente apartando su mirada del celular para mirarlo con ojos inciertos, y él ofreció un asentimiento alentador.

Después de respirar hondo, se dirigió a la cama y cogió el celular.

 **Estoy bien. Un poco cansada, voy a comer y luego dormir toda la PM. T Ablo en la AM?**

Por un momento Octavia se limitó a mirar la pantalla, leyéndola tres veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le estaban engañando, antes de respirar un suspiro masivo. Una sonrisa recogió las comisuras de su boca cuando giró el celular hacia Maestro, quien leyó el mensaje y asintió otra vez.

"Ahí, ¿ves? Estabas preocupada por nada."

"No diría 'por nada'," Octavia se sentó pesadamente en el borde de su cama mientras sus pulgares daban una respuesta rápida, "pero tenías razón. Dios mío, me siento tan estúpida."

 **Tu ortografía y puntuación son atroces. Duerme bien, Vinyl.**

Presionó enviar y se rió. "Ahora creerás que habría aprendido a confiar un poco más en Vinyl."

La cabeza de Maestro se inclinó levemente. "¿No confías en ella?"

"¡No, claro que sí!" Dijo Octavia rápidamente. "Eso no es exactamente lo que yo... quiero decir, yo..." se calló, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su boca se retorcía en una mueca frustrada. Maestro simplemente permaneció tranquilo durante un breve instante hasta que Octavia compuso las palabras correctas.

"Vinyl y yo somos... muy diferentes. Todo en ella; la forma en que se viste, la comida- y uso ese término con franqueza- que ella come, su flagrante desprecio por cualquier cosa que se vea _refinado_... todo vuela ante todo por lo que había sido educada para creer que una mujer joven debiera esforzarse por ser. A pesar de todo eso, Vinyl Scratch _nunca_ me ha decepcionado cuando la necesitaba, y... a veces me olvido de eso." Una sonrisa melancólica rizó un lado de su boca. "Ella fue mi primera amiga en Canterlot High después de que me trasladara allí el primer año... Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme donde estaría sin ella."

El celular en sus manos volvió a tintinear. Octavia miró hacia abajo, la cálida sonrisa en su rostro se dobló en un entrecejo instantáneamente.

 **"de = modo"**

"Oooh, ¡la odio _tanto_!"

La ceja mecánica de Maestro surcó. "Creo que te vuelves a confundir."

Octavia abrió la boca para responder, pero su sangre se enfrió al oír el repentino y agudo trío de golpes de su puerta. Una voz ahogada, pero escalofriantemente aguda, provenía del otro lado.

"¿Octavia? ¿Todo está bien?"

"Uh, ¡u- un minuto, Madre¡" Octavia se puso de pie de un salto, arrojando su celular a la cama mientras la cabeza de Maestro se sacudía entre la ranura del sensor en su mano, la caja de pañuelos en la otra y el resto del cuarto. Octavia se encogió cuando él rápidamente y silenciosamente caminó hacia su escritorio, sólo para casi dejar caer ambos artículos encima con ruido. _"¡Shh! ¡De prisa!"_ susurró ella.

"Voy a entrar," dijo la voz de su madre. El corazón de Octavia dio un vuelco.

Se saltó otra cuando Maestro dio un solo paso y saltó hacia ella, su cuerpo cambiando y girando en el aire con una serie de chasquidos relativamente suaves y silbidos metálicos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y ella empujó sus brazos hacia fuera apenas a tiempo para coger el violoncelo entrante de lado a través de su torso. El instrumento hizo un 'thung' agradablemente bajo cuando impactó, sacudiendo el aire de sus pulmones y forzándola a sentarse en su cama, donde casi perdió su control sobre ella.

 _"¡Ten cuidado!"_ La voz de Maestro se elevó hacia ella.

"Lo siento, ¡estás pesado!"

 _"¿¡Disculp-!?"_

¡Shh!"

La puerta se abrió.

"¿Con quién estás... hablando?" La madre de Octavia vaciló al ver a su hija sentada en el borde de su cama, con el violoncelo erguido y listo ante ella, y con una sonrisa que era algo ligeramente demasiado ancha.

"Con nadie en absoluto," Octavia mintió dulcemente. "Estaba revisando los arreglos que planeo practicar esta noche. A veces recito los nombres justo antes de comenzar para ayudarme a recordar el orden correcto."

"Ah, ya veo," su madre asintió lentamente mientras daba un par de pasos en la habitación y cruzaba los brazos. Buscó brevemente el espacio con los ojos, como si esperara a ver los zapatos de alguien que se asomaran por debajo de una cortina, o un brazo que no se escondía bajo la cama. "Bueno, por si lo recuerdas, prometiste dos horas completas de ensayo esta noche a cambio de que tu padre y yo hayamos permitido que asistas a ese festival de música moderna o lo que sea que tu escuela estaba organizando." La forma en que escupió las palabras 'moderno' y 'escuela' hizo su opinión sobre ambos bastante evidente. "No pienses por un momento que sólo porque decidiste no ir te libera de tu compromiso; una promesa-"

"Es una promesa," dijo Octavia con un gesto de asentimiento. "Sí, madre, no lo he olvidado."

"Muy bien," sonrió su madre, dando una última mirada alrededor de la habitación mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Se está haciendo tarde, así que será mejor que comiences..." se calló cuando sus ojos se estrecharon ante algo en el otro lado de la habitación de Octavia. "¿Qué es eso?"

Octavia tuvo que resistir conscientemente el impulso de tragar. "¿Qué es qué?"

 _"Eso_ ," entonó su madre, cruzando la habitación a la mesa de Octavia, donde vio el surtido de circuitos dañados, fragmentos de metal y herramientas que Maestro había dejado atrás en su apuro por esconderse.

"¡Oh! Eso es, uh... algo en lo que estaba trabajando para la escuela. Estamos estudiando la unidad de ingeniería eléctrica en la clase de física del Sr. Turner." Octavia se sintió ruborizada mientras su madre examinaba el desorden. De repente se dio cuenta de que había algo más que había olvidado; algo que su madre seguramente notaría con el tiempo.

"El arco," ella soltó un leve susurro a su violoncelo a través de los dientes apretados.

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"¡El arco!"_

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, un pequeño compartimento del lado de su instrumento se abrió de golpe y, con un silbido presurizado, el arco de armonía del violonchelo disparó desde dentro. Octavia hizo un loco agarre, apenas tomando el extremo trasero del arco mientras el otro golpeaba la lámpara en su mesita de noche, casi golpeándola al suelo y dejando la sombra inclinada en un ángulo incómodo.

Su madre se dirigió hacia el sonido, pero de nuevo vio sólo a su hija sonriente, el arco de su instrumento balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras se flexionaba y rodaba su muñeca preparándose para tocar. Se dirigió hacia el contenido de la mesa con un resoplido, cogiendo un dispositivo pequeño y redondo y observándolo cuidadosamente. "Bueno, sean cuales sean los extraños proyectos que tus maestros te hagan traer a casa contigo, asegúrate de que no interfieran con tu instrucción musical. Tienes un recital en dos semanas, y como siempre espero que tu actuación sea ejemplar."

"Lo entiendo, madre," dijo Octavia mientras la adulta volvía a colocar el sensor en el escritorio y se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

"Asegúrate de mover una silla antes de empezar. Tu postura será terrible si tocas desde tu cama así." Ella le dio a su hija un último asentimiento brusco, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Octavia permaneció inmóvil durante otros segundos mientras sus oídos se esforzaban por recoger el sonido suave de los pasos de su madre retrocediendo por el pasillo. Cuando finalmente se sintió a salvo, sus hombros se hundieron mientras se desplomaba hacia adelante, agarrándose en Maestro para apoyarse y descansando su cabeza contra él. "Eso estuvo demasiado, _demasiado_ cerca".

"En efecto," dijo Maestro, su tono todavía tranquilo. "Es una lástima que tu madre hayan reaccionado tan mal cuando intentaste mantener la puerta cerrada."

"Ciertamente, habría hecho que todo este arreglo fuera un poco menos desesperante," admitió.

"Lamento que yo sea la fuente de tanta ansiedad para ti, señorita Melody."

"¡Oh, sabes que no quise decir eso!" Octavia alzó la cabeza y se mofó.

Maestro rió entre dientes. "Estas en lo correcto, por su puesto. Debería dejarte empezar a practicar para que tu madre no sospeche y regrese."

"Um, acerca de eso..." Octavia comenzó, tomando el cuello del violonchelo ligeramente. "¿Supones que, tal vez podría... practicar contigo?"

Pasó un latido de silencio.

"Ya tienes un violonchelo, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, sí" observó la caja cerrada del instrumento en un rincón muy apartado, "pero honestamente, el sonido que haces es mucho más alto que el anterior."

"La adulación no te llevará a ninguna parte, señorita Melody."

"¿ _Por favor_?" le suplicó antes de poner una sonrisa. Su voz adquirió una seductora calidad de canto. "Te dejaré elegir la primera pieza."

Otro largo pseudo-suspiro salió del instrumento. "... Está bien."

"¡Fantástico!" Octavia sonrió, de pie y esforzándose un poco mientras llevaba a Maestro al otro lado de la habitación, tiró de su silla al centro y se sentó. "¿Cómo te gustaría empezar?"

"Hm," Maestro meditó por un momento. "¿Qué tal algo... inspirador. Algo dramático y edificante, sí?"

Octavia asintió lentamente, colocando el arco en las cuerdas mientras una sonrisa se deslizaba sobre su rostro.

"Ya sé cuál..."

* * *

Un poco más de dos horas más tarde, Octavia guió suavemente su arco a una parada mientras los dulces tonos de su composición final de la noche se desvanecieron. Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Maravilloso, señorita Melody," dijo la voz de Maestro. "De ninguna manera seré un experto en la música de tu mundo, pero me sorprende continuamente cuánto control ejerces sobre el tono y el volumen con movimientos tan imperceptiblemente pequeños. Es muy elegante."

"G-gracias, Maestro," Octavia se rió y se encontró con un leve rubor. "De todos modos, es difícil _no_ meterse en el rendimiento cuando cada nota sale tan plena y fuerte." Ella arqueó una ceja. "Si alguna vez te cansas de eso de 'luchar por la libertad de la galaxia', siempre puedes vivir tus días en la orquesta." La sonrisa de Octavia murió en sus labios mientras pasaban varios segundos sin respuesta. "¿Maestro?"

"Oh, mis disculpas," dijo en voz baja. "Acabo de darme cuenta que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pensé por última vez en la guerra en Cybertron."

"Es de dónde vienes, ¿no? ¿Tu hogar?" Se inclinó hacia delante y descansó algo de su peso sobre él. "Nunca habías hablado de eso antes, al menos en ningún detalle."

"No, no lo hice. Es un tema... sensible para mí. La guerra civil entre mi pueblo ha sembrado una destrucción y un sufrimiento tan generalizados que llamarla una 'guerra civil' no me parece justo. Tantas vidas perdidas; tantos otros mundos afectados... "Soltó un suave suspiro. "A veces me pregunto si realmente vale la pena el costo."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Sweetie Bot?"

De repente, el violonchelo tembló y zumbó en las manos de Octavia, y ella lo soltó cuando empezó a enrollarse lejos de ella, el pergamino y las clavijas de afinación comenzaban a descansar en el suelo. El cuerpo del instrumento se separó en cuatro pedazos aproximadamente iguales con un silbido hidráulico, dos que deslizaban a lo largo del cuello mientras que también se partió por el centro para formar las piernas y los pies de Maestro. Las dos piezas más grandes que componían la base inferior se levantaron en el aire y se separaron, haciendo espacio para que la cabeza de Maestro se levantara en su posición desde dentro mientras sus brazos se desplegaban por los lados. Cuando los últimos detalles de su cuerpo se colocaron en su lugar con una serie de suaves y metálicos chasquidos, miró a Octavia y dio un paso atrás.

"Cómo es que…?"

"Le pregunté a Subwoofer," dijo Octavia, estremeciéndose un poco. "Mi curiosidad me ganó; lo siento."

"Hnn," Maestro gruñó y cruzó sus brazos. "Tendré que hablar con ese _dummkopf_ más tarde."

"¿Es cierto, entonces?" preguntó Octavia, ofreciéndole el arco en la mano. "¿Fuiste tú quien... _creó_ a Sweetie Bot?"

"En términos más simples, sí" Maestro asintió, tomando el arco y sosteniéndolo contra su brazo, donde rápidamente se reintegró con su cuerpo. "Aunque me temo que la verdad es más... complicada" miró hacia el escritorio de Octavia y se acercó a él, mirando las piezas y partes.

"XT-117 es- _era_ un experimento. Construida en frío e infundido con una chispa de vida producida artificialmente." Cogió el sensor esférico de la mesa y lo volteó en sus manos mientras hablaba. "Fabricada con los materiales y componentes más avanzados disponibles, incluyendo una variación de nuestra tecnología de teletransporte plegable en el espacio. Ella fue mi mayor logro... pero también fue un fracaso. El objetivo del proyecto era producir la próxima generación de soldados- armas avanzadas y vivas sin conciencia que cambiarían el curso de la guerra."

"Me cuesta imaginar a Sweetie Bot como soldado, de entre todas las cosas," Octavia sacudió la cabeza. "Puede que a veces actúe como una niña, pero es increíblemente cariñosa y gentil."

"Precisamente," dijo Maestro mientras se dirigía hacia ella. "Su personalidad era inadecuada, y se consideró otro prototipo fallido. Había estado viva por menos de seis horas antes de que fuera programada para ser... desarmada."

Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios de Octavia. "Eso es... eso es horrible!"

Maestro asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. La mayoría de nuestros experimentos anteriores duraron apenas unos pocos momentos, y mucho menos desarrollaron cualquier tipo de sensibilidad o personalidad." Miró fijamente el dispositivo en sus manos, el suave sonido de sus servos de cuello regalando el menor movimiento de su cabeza. "Cuando vi la luz en los ojos de XT-117; el instante en que por primera vez oí la inocencia en su voz, _supe_ que ella era especial. Supe inmediatamente que desobedecería cualquier orden de desmantelarla... y así lo hice."

"Ella... ella no es sólo otro experimento para ti, ¿verdad?" La voz de Octavia vaciló. "Ella es tu hija."

Maestro miró a Octavia con las cejas metálicas levantándose. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que la mirada de Maestro retrocedió lentamente hacia la ranura del sensor. "Yo... sí, supongo que en cierto modo, lo es."

Con eso, Maestro guardó silencio. Octavia perdió la cuenta de cuántos minutos se sentó allí; su boca flotando entre una sonrisa y un ceño fruncido, mirando a su amigo a través de ojos borrosos y húmedos que no podía dejar de verlo bajo una nueva luz. Lentamente, el ceño comenzó a ganar.

"Los Autobots luchan por proteger a los seres sensibles, ¿verdad?", preguntó en voz baja. "Si lo que dices de Sweetie Bot es cierto, ¿por qué rayos te ordenaron destruirla?"

Maestro soltó una breve risita. "Dije que la verdad era un poco complicada, ¿no? ¡No siempre...!

El penetrante trino y las luces intermitentes de una alarma que emanaba del sensor de la mano de Maestro lo interrumpieron.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Octavia golpeó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y tuvo que levantar su voz para ser escuchada, pero Maestro silenció el dispositivo una fracción de segundo después.

"Parece que el sensor de XT-117 está recogiendo... ¿una señal de Energon?" Su mano se transformó en una pantalla de nuevo mientras se llenaba de números y algún tipo de gráfico pulsante.

"Supongo que eso no es inesperado," dijo Octavia mientras masajeaba suavemente el espacio detrás de sus orejas. "Con todo lo que ocurrió antes en la Batalla de las Bandas, me sorprende que no haya salido toda la noche. ¿Estás seguro que lo tienes funcionando correctamente?"

Maestro sacudió la cabeza. "No, esta no es la energía que hemos estado recogiendo de tu escuela. Esta es una _verdadera_ señal de Energon." Presionó varios lugares en la pantalla, sacando un conjunto de gráficos diferentes. "Tiene un patrón claro, pero no concuerda con ninguno de los que conozco," continuó, el pánico se elevó en su voz mientras miraba desde la pantalla. "Eso solo puede significar una cosa."

Los ojos de Octavia se abrieron de par en par cuando su aliento se atrapó en su garganta y un escalofrío bajó por su espina dorsal.

"Un Decepticon..."


	3. Cap 3 - Sweetie Bot

_~ Temprano esa tarde... de nuevo... ~_

"¿Por favor?"

 _"No."_

"¿Por favorcito?"

 _"¡No!"_

"Anda… ¿sí?"

 _"¡Dije que no!"_

"¿Todavía _sigue_ molesta?" preguntó Scootaloo mientras entraba a la casa club de las Crusaders sosteniendo un paquete extra grande de cajas de jugo y una bolsa de plástico que parecía estar a punto de estallar por las costuras. Sweetie Belle, con el celular en la oreja, se dio la vuelta y respondió a través de un exagerado rodón de ojos, que la chica poco femenina de cabellos púrpura intercambió. "¿Qué, estuvo tomando lecciones de drama de tu hermana?"

 _"¡Te escuché!"_ gritó una voz de jovencita desde el celular de Sweetie Belle, haciéndola estremecerse y mirar con los ojos entornados al repentino volumen.

"¡Bien!" Scootaloo dejó el jugo y la bolsa en una mesita antes de volver a mirar el celular con las manos colocadas en las estrechas caderas. "¡Si escuchaste entonces tal vez te des cuenta de lo tonto que suena!"

 _"¡No estoy siendo tonta! ¡Todavía estoy esperando a que se disculpen! "_

"¡Ya lo _hicimos_!" Scootaloo lanzó las manos al aire. "¡Como, un bajillon de veces!"

"Cinco", Sweetie Belle sonrió.

"¡Lo que sea!"

 _"Dijeron que lo sienten, ¡pero no lo dijeron en serio!"_

"¡Uh, sí lo hicimos!"

 _"¡No, no lo hicieron!"_

"¡Que sí!"

 _"¡Que no!"_

"¡UGH!" Scootaloo gimió, tirando de su cabello. "¿Cómo diablos se supone que debemos convencerte que lo decimos en serio?"

Hubo un momento de silencio.

 _"¡Yo... lo sabré!"_ la voz finalmente contestó. _"¡Lo sabré porque parecerá que lo dicen en serio!"_

Los hombros de Scootaloo se desplomaron cuando Sweetie Belle dio a la puerta del club una mirada curiosa.

"¿Dónde está Apple Bloom?"

"¡Aquí!" exclamó el tono campirano de la pequeña granjera desde afuera. Un momento después apareció en la puerta, con las mejillas casi tan rojas como sus cabellos y el pecho que se levantaba ligeramente mientras luchaba con el peso añadido de las mochilas sobre los hombros, sacos de dormir enrollados bajo sus brazos y un tercero de cada uno agarrado en sus manos.

"¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo?" preguntó Scootaloo. El cargamento de Apple Bloom cayó al suelo en un montón justo dentro de la puerta mientras frunció el ceño. "No sé, yo me pregunto."

"¡Oye, no me mires!" Scootaloo levantó las manos. "¡Dije que agarraría la comida y las bebidas, y lo hice!"

"Uh-huh," dijo Apple Bloom, cruzando los brazos.

 _"¿Esa es Apple Bloom?"_ preguntó la voz del celular de Sweetie Belle. _"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué están haciendo? "_

"Vamos a tener una fiesta súper especial de las Crusaders en la casa club", dijo Sweetie Belle, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras sonreía. "¿Seguuuuura que no te quieres unir?"

 _"Yo... ¡n-no! ¡No hasta que digan que lo sienten! ¡En serio!"_

"Por el amor de Dios; ¿todavía está enojada?" preguntó Apple Bloom cuando empezaba a apilar las bolsas en un rincón de la habitación.

"Vamos, chicas," Sweetie Belle suplicó mientras colocaba su mano sobre el receptor del celular para amortiguarlo, "ya saben cómo se pone cuando es así. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien," gruñó Scootaloo mientras ella y Apple Bloom se acercaban a Sweetie Belle, quien sostenía su celular en el centro del pequeño triángulo que formaban y suavemente aclaró su garganta.

"Perdónanos por la manera en que te tratamos mientras estuvimos bajo el hechizo de las Dazzlings."

"Incluso si no fuera realmente nuestra culpa," murmuró Scootaloo, sólo para ser silenciada por Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle les lanzó una mirada silenciadora antes de continuar.

"Actuamos como idiotas, y no escuchamos tu consejo ni el consejo de los demás Autobots."

"Estábamos tan enfocadas en la tentativa de ganar que comenzamos a ver a todo el mundo como si estuvieran por debajo de nuestro nivel," Apple Bloom se frotó nerviosamente el costado del cuello, "pero incluso si eso fuera la culpa de las Dazzlings, realmente debimos haberlo sabido mejor y comenzar a pensar en ti."

Un breve silencio llegó, terminando cuando Apple Bloom dio un codazo a Scootaloo en las costillas e inclinó la cabeza hacia el celular de manera significativa.

"¡Ow!" exclamó Scootaloo, frotándose el costado y frunciendo el ceño hacia la granjera "¡Está bien, está bien! Um, perdónanos por las cosas que dijimos. No merecías nada de eso y..." se calló, mordiéndose los labios en concentración por un momento. "¡Oh! Y siento mucho haberte llamado un pedazo de basura." Sus ojos cayeron al suelo mientras una parte de su bravura habitual también se desmoronaba. "Sé que eres sensible sobre ese tipo de cosas y yo... lo dije porque sabía que te haría daño. Actué como una tarada, eso fue realmente, realmente poco genial de mí. Lo siento."

"Todas lo sentimos mucho," Sweetie Belle se levantó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza de los demás. "No eres sólo nuestra amiga, Sweetie Bot, eres una de las nuestras- una Crusader." Ella frunció el ceño. "Por lo menos, _esperamos_ que todavía quieras ser nuestra amiga después de esto, así que... ¿por favor nos perdonas?"

Varios segundos de silencio pasaron mientras que las tres niñas miraban el celular en la mano de Sweetie, casi demasiado asustadas para moverse o incluso respirar hasta que tuvieron una respuesta.

 _"Yo... lo soy,"_ respondió la voz repentinamente. _"¡Quiero decir, sí! ¡Las perdono, y por supuesto que sigo siendo su amiga! "_

Las Crusaders intercambiaron alegres sonrisas. "Gracias, Sweetie Bot", dijo Apple Bloom.

"¿Así que quieres estar en la pijamada?" Sweetie Belle preguntó.

 _"¡Demonios sí! ¿Está despejado?"_

Applebloom y Scootaloo se separaron de su grupo, la primera cerrando la puerta de la casa club, mientras ésta hacía lo mismo con las persianas. Terminado, asintieron con la cabeza a Sweetie Belle. "¡Listo!"

Sweetie Belle tendió su celular y lo arrojó suavemente hacia el centro de la habitación. Mientras giraba perezosamente por el aire, un súbito arco de electricidad bailaba sobre su superficie, seguido de una docena más en un patrón esporádico. El espacio a su alrededor parecía retorcerse y estirarse cuando la carcasa del teléfono se separó y se desplegó, expandiéndose en un instante imposible desde un dispositivo electrónico portátil hasta convertirse en un robot de tamaño adolescente con tono blanco y acentos de color rosa claro. Aterrizó torpemente sobre un pie, balanceándose ligeramente antes de que Sweetie Belle extendiera la mano y cogiera un brazo para estabilizarlo.

"¡En serio, eso se pone más genial cada vez que lo veo!" Scootaloo sonrió.

Sweetie Bot se rió nerviosamente. "Gracias... todavía estoy tratando de conseguir una caída perfecta en la pista de aterrizaje."

"Todavía no comprendo donde terminan... bueno, el resto de ustedes cuando se encogen así," Apple Bloom negó con la cabeza.

"¡Oh! ¡Maestro me lo explicó hace un tiempo!" La mano de Sweetie Bot se transformó en lo que parecía un pequeño proyector de planetario, y un puñado de hologramas flotando en la existencia. Las imágenes se movieron lentamente por el espacio dentro de la casa club mientras los ojos de las Crusaders se ensanchaban colectivamente. Gráficos pulsantes, ecuaciones que cambian rápidamente, e incluso una visualización 3D de movimiento completo de la misma Sweetie Bot rodeada por líneas que se flexionan y se extienden de maneras extrañas mientras que su imagen asumía una serie de diferentes transformaciones de diferentes formas y tamaños.

"Verán, lo que dijo fue que mis circuitos de reconfiguración fueron diseñados para ser integrados con un prototipo de generador de campo a bordo del puente espacial. Esto permite Transformaciones de Tasa-Densidad Variables, o TMDV, creando una cavidad subespacial dentro de la cual se puede almacenar cualquier estructura o subsistemas no requeridos para la configuración actual de TMDV."

"Normalmente, la energía requerida para mantener un bolsillo subespacial estable de esta naturaleza estaría más allá de lo que podría producirse sin cantidades masivas de Energon, pero debido a los avances en el campo de la compresión espacial combinados con un revolucionario sistema de conversión de energía que alimenta el diferencial electrostático entre el subespacio y el espacio normal, el bolsillo se puede mantener casi indefinidamente, y con sólo una cantidad mínima de descarga eléctrica a través de los conductores de la superficie cuando la forma extra-dimensional del bolsillo se altera." Sweetie Bot puso sus manos en su cadera triunfante mientras que los hologramas desaparecían de la existencia. "Sencillo, ¿no?"

Tres juegos de ojos vidriosos la miraron. O al menos, en su dirección general. Los párpados de Scootaloo comenzaban a caer, parpadeando con inconsciencia, y la mirada en blanco de Sweetie Belle parecía concentrada en alguna parte de la pared lejana.

"Uh," murmuró Apple Bloom, saliendo del estupor inducido por la tecnológica presentación antes que las demás, "¿qué significa todo eso exactamente?"

La óptica de Sweetie Bot parpadeó un par de veces antes de que sus hombros se desplomaran.

"... No tengo ni idea."

Scootaloo llamó la atención, sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente. "Ugh, ¿a quién le importa esas cosas de cerebritos? ¡Todo lo que importa es que es súper-impresionante!" Tomó una de las bolsas de la mesa y sacó una caja de meriendas de frutas. "Ahora vamos, a empezar esta fiesta. ¡Estoy hambrienta!"

Las demás sonrieron. Las chicas tomaron un zumo y un puñado de aperitivos antes de que - junto con Sweetie Bot- se fueran abajo en un círculo en el centro de la habitación.

"Bien, mañana es sábado, así que tenemos toda la noche," dijo Apple Bloom mientras tomaba un bocado de galletas de avena. "¿Qué debemos intentar primero?" Se encontró con un trío de pensativos murmullos, uno de los cuales llevaba una sutil calidad electrónica.

"¡Costura!" Sweetie Belle chilló de repente.

"Ugh," Scootaloo gimió, cogiendo otro bocadillo de fruta. "Aburriiiiiido. Además, ¿qué no lo intentamos hace meses?

Sweetie Belle hizo una mueca. "Bueno, _a mí_ me gustó... además, los trajes de las Rainbooms en la Batalla de las Bandas se veían geniales; y me dieron ganas de intentarlo de nuevo. "

"¿Cómo se veían?" preguntó Sweetie Bot. "¿Eran como los trajes que hiciste para ese video musical?"

El rostro de Sweetie Belle se sonrojó. "¡No, esas cosas no le llegan ni a los talones de los diseños de Rarity! ¡Sus trajes eran tan brillantes y coloridos! Las polainas eran incompatibles de tal manera que se veían únicas aunque se podía decir que eran parte de la misma banda, y los vestidos fueron personalizados para satisfacer sus personalidades; Applejack tenía manzanas, Fluttershy tenía mariposas, Pinkie Pie tenía globos... "Sweetie Belle sacudió la cabeza mientras las estrellas bailaban en sus ojos. "¡Eran hermosos!"

Scootaloo se inclinó hacia Sweetie Bot y susurró- de manera ineficaz- detrás de su mano. "Parecían como si una tienda de pintura se hubiera mareado dentro de un torbellino y vomitara sobre una tienda de tela."

Sweetie Belle cruzó los brazos y le dio a Scootaloo una mirada sucia mientras Apple Bloom trataba de no tirar el jugo por la nariz.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera desearía poder haberlas visto," dijo Sweetie Bot."

"Siento no haberte llevado conmigo," dijo Sweetie Belle con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí," respondió la Autobot, con los pliegues de los hombros cada vez más bajos, mientras un pesado silencio cayó sobre la casa club. Sólo duró un momento antes de que Scootaloo se pusiera en pie de un salto, con las manos agitándose con frustración.

"¡Ugh! Bueno, ¿saben qué? _No_ vamos a pasar toda la noche sintiendo lástima por nosotras mismas. Olvidémonos de ser Crusaders por ahora; hagamos algo divertido ¡Algo así como...!" Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla mientras sus ojos recorrían la casa club para buscar ideas- pasando irónicamente por encima de la esquina en la que habían colgado una bombilla y designado como la 'esquina de las ideas' sin siquiera hacer una pausa- antes de comenzar a dar vueltas al grupo y encenderse cuando aterrizó en Sweetie Bot.

"¡Lo tengo!" dijo, golpeando el puño con una palma abierta. "¡Vamos a ir en robo-monopatín!"

"¡Es una gran idea!" Sweetie Belle sonrió.

"¡Seguro!" Sweetie Bot asintió con entusiasmo.

"¡De ninguna manera!" gritó Apple Bloom, cruzando los brazos delante de ella en una gigantesca 'X'.

"Aw, ¿por qué no?"

"Porque si Applejack encuentra todo el césped destrozado después de que todas se vayan a dormir de nuevo, ¡me bronceará la piel!"

"Pff," Scootaloo la despidió con un ademán. "Simplemente le diremos que vimos a esos Perros Diamante husmeando de nuevo. Siempre están buscando cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?" Sweetie Bot susurró a Sweetie Belle, recibiendo sólo un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta.

"Sí, porque esa excusa funcionará tres veces seguidas," Apple Bloom cruzó los brazos.

Scootaloo frunció el ceño. "Bueno, no _necesitamos_ quedarnos en la granja."

"Uh, claro que sí," Sweetie Belle contestó. "Sweetie Bot sigue siendo un secreto, ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera se supone que ustedes dos sepan de ella."

"¿Ho- laaaaa?" Scootaloo hizo un gesto a Sweetie Bot con ambas manos. "Robot alienígena que se transforma aquí, enfatizando _que se_ _transforma_. No es como si alguien la reconociera."

"Los demás Autobots sí," dijo Sweetie Bot.

"¡Exacto!" Sweetie Belle secundándola. "Y si nos topamos con uno de ellos, le dirán a Maestro, y eso significa que le dirá a la señorita Octavia, y..." se detuvo y se estremeció. "¡Da _miedo_ cuando está enojada!"

El color se drenó de la cara de Scootaloo así como de Apple Bloom e incluso de Sweetie Bot, quien asintió con la cabeza. "Uh, buen punto... no importa."

"¡Oh!" Sweetie Bot de repente se animó. "Chicas, ¡acabo de tener la mejor idea de todas!"

* * *

"¡Esta es la peor idea de todas!" gritó Apple Bloom, casi perdiendo el lazo en su cabello mientras se abrían paso por debajo de las bajas ramas de un manzano a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Scootaloo se rió. "¡Esto es muy impresionante! ¿Cómo es que nunca pensamos en esto antes?"

Torció fuertemente los manubrios, azotando el moto- patín casi sin tracción (y con un vagón flotante añadido) que Sweetie Bot se había transformado en el siguiente árbol en un amplio giro que amenazaba con enviar a sus dos pasajeras al suelo. De alguna manera, el mortal apretón de Apple Bloom en el costado del carrito y el mortal apretón de Sweetie Belle en la sección del medio de Apple Bloom lograron sostenerlo.

"¡No vamos a estropear el huerto si no lo tocamos en realidad!" La alegre voz de Sweetie Bot hizo eco desde la consola en la base del mango de la manivela del mono- patín. "¡Podemos ir toda la noche y Applejack nunca sospechará nada!"

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle intercambiaron miradas aterrorizadas mientras Scootaloo maniobraba hábilmente entre un par de árboles cada vez más creciente, su risa gozosa con el crujir en contraste con sus chillidos de miedo.

"Creo... que me voy a enfermar," Sweetie Belle murmuró contra la espalda de Apple Bloom, lo que llevó a la niña a mirar hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

"No te atrevas a vomitar tus galletas en mi..." Ella se detuvo cuando algo atrajo su ojo a través de los árboles. "¡Oye Scoots, más despacio!"

"¡De ninguna manera!" Scootaloo se burló. "Sólo coloca a Sweetie Belle sobre la espalda y..."

"¡No es eso!" Apple Bloom señaló hacia un lado con un ceño fruncido. "¡Para y ve en esa dirección, creo que vi algo!"

Scootaloo gruñó, pero siguió las instrucciones, alejándose del acelerador y conduciendo en la dirección que Apple Bloom había indicado. Acabaron una última fila de árboles y Sweetie Bot se detuvo bruscamente cuando un jadeo colectivo se levantó de sus gargantas. Apple Bloom se apresuró a desmontar el vagón flotante, tirando inadvertidamente de Sweetie Belle con ella mientras que Scootaloo igualmente bajó al suelo. La electricidad chispeó sobre la superficie de la moto cuando Sweetie Bot rápidamente retomó su forma humanoide, y las cuatro amigas miraron con los ojos abiertos.

Delante de ellas había una amplia franja de destrucción; un profundo y desigual surco en la tierra que se extendía desde donde se paraban en la distancia; exactamente qué tan lejos las chicas no lo sabían. A lo largo de su camino los alguna vez abundantes manzanos habían sido violentamente arrancados a un lado, en algunos casos desarraigados y en otros despedazados, sus frutos esparcidos y triturados en el suelo. Pequeñas llamas- la fuente de la luz parpadeante que atrajo la atención de Apple Bloom- todavía ardían a lo largo de los costados de la trinchera,

Apple Bloom tragó saliva.

"Applejack me va a matar."

"¿Por qué? ¡No hicimos esto! ", protestó Scootaloo.

"Sí, como si eso le fuera a importar."

"¿Pero entonces _qué_ lo hizo?" preguntó Sweetie Belle con el ceño fruncido mientras recogía una rama rota.

"Yo..." Sweetie Bot habló. "Yo creo-"

"¡Oigan, miren esto!" El súbito grito de Scootaloo las llevó a donde ella se encontraba arrodillada a un pie del costado de la zanja, examinando una depresión grande y rectangular en el suelo. "Apuesto a lo que hizo todo el daño hizo esto también."

"Hizo _eso,_ " corrigió Apple Bloom, señalando una serie de cuatro depresiones que se alejaban de la zanja antes de que fueran reemplazadas por un conjunto de bandas de rodadura profundas y anchas que continuaban en la distancia entre dos hileras de manzanos en la dirección general de la misma ciudad de Canterlot.

"¿Es... es lo que creo que es?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Bot asintió mientras un sensor pequeño y esférico salía de su brazo y flotaba sobre las depresiones, escaneándolas con una luz intensa. La mano de Sweetie Bot se transformó de nuevo en un proyector, produciendo algún tipo de gráfico oscilante en 3D. "Una señal desconocida de Energon. Es otro Cybertroniano, sin duda."

"¡Genial!" Los ojos de Scootaloo brillaron. "¿Puedo quedármelo?"

"¿En serio?" Apple Bloom cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido. "No son mascotas, ¿sabes?" Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una sonrisa traviesa. "Además, apareció en suelo de la familia Apple; ¡este es mío!"

"¿Y qué tal si es del otro tipo?" Sweetie Belle preguntó, acercándose un poco más al lado de Sweetie Bot. "Maestro dijo que parte de la razón por la que los Autobots están aquí es porque se están escondiendo; ¿y si los Decepticons finalmente los encontraron?"

"Deci- qué cosa?" Scootaloo se rascó la nuca.

"Decepticon," dijo Apple Bloom. "Son los malos."

"Y si están aquí," continuó Sweetie Bot, mirando el ancho de los neumáticos con nerviosismo, "entonces tenemos un _serio_ problema."

Scootaloo rodó sus ojos. "Bueno, entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!"

Las demás se centraron en ella con miradas en blanco hasta que Sweetie Belle chilló. "¿¡Quieres ir tras él?!"

"Pues sí, ¡duh!" Scootaloo sonrió. "Si es realmente un Deciveron-"

"Decepticon."

"... Si es realmente un _tipo malo_ , tenemos que detenerlo, ¿verdad?"

El rostro de Sweetie Belle palideció- una hazaña para alguien con su piel- mientras Apple Bloom tosió suavemente en su mano.

"¿Taaaaal vez deberíamos llamar primero a los demás y hacerles saber lo que está pasando?" La granjera se dirigió hacia Sweetie Bot, quien estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y presionando una serie de pequeños mandos en el panel del antebrazo.

"Lo estoy intentando; algo anda mal con mis transmisores." Hubo un _ruido_ agudo mientras golpeaba el panel y soltaba un gruñido irritado. "¡Ugh! Ojalá supiera cómo arreglar cosas como esta... Todavía estoy llena de errores y fallas y cosas así."

"Está bien, podemos llamarlos," Sweetie Belle puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro de su compañera Autobot mientras Apple Bloom sacaba su celular con el ceño fruncido.

" 'Sin señal' ? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? El huerto generalmente tiene una gran recepción."

"El mío también," intervino Scootaloo.

"Huh," Sweetie Belle frunció el ceño en su, no transformable robot extraterrestre, celular genuino.

"¿Es por el Decepticon?"

Las ópticas de Sweetie Bot se ensancharon.

"¡Oh!" Presionó unos cuantos botones con renovado vigor. "¡Tienes razón! No hay nada malo con mis transmisores; hay algún tipo de campo de amortiguación fuerte que... "Ella se detuvo parpadeando mientras leía la pantalla "¡Oh, vaya, creo que está cubriendo toda la ciudad!"

"¿Los Decrépitos pueden hacer eso?" Scootaloo preguntó.

" _Decepticons,_ " Apple Bloom suspiró.

"¡Lo que sea! ¿Pueden dejar fuera de servicio los celulares y esas cosas?"

"No lo sé," Sweetie Bot se encogió de hombros. "Subwoofer y Maestro son buenos con ese tipo de cosas, así que... ¿tal vez?"

"Creo que la señorita Octavia vive en algún lugar del otro lado de la ciudad, pero no tengo _ni_ idea en dónde viven Vinyl o Flash," Sweetie Belle se retorció las manos delante de ella. "¿Cómo vamos a advertirles?"

Un silencio imponente cayó sobre el huerto mientras las cuatro amigas se daban la vuelta en dirección hacia Canterlot, bien marcada por el resplandor siempre presente en el cielo nocturno por las luces del centro de la ciudad.

Scootaloo respiró hondo y lo soltó lentamente.

"No lo haremos."

"¿Cómo que no lo haremos? ¿Estás loca?" Apple Bloom cruzó los brazos. "Scootaloo, en caso de que te hayas olvidado, Sweetie Bot no es exactamente del tipo guerrero. Si esto es realmente un Decepticon, ¿cómo miércoles deberíamos pararlo sin los otros Autobots?"

"Bueno, ¿qué elección tenemos?" Gritó Scootaloo mientras se dirigía hacia ellas, con la boca puesta en una línea tensa y los ojos brillantes de ira. "¿Quién sabe hace cuántos minutos esta cosa aterrizó? ¡Podría estar en la ciudad ahora! ¡La vida de las personas corre peligro!"

"Scootaloo..." Sweetie Belle respiró con preocupación mientras su furiosa amiga continuaba.

"Cuando lleguemos con los demás, ya será demasiado tarde, y cualquier otra persona que intentemos advertir no nos creerá de todos maneras, _somos_ las únicas que tienen la oportunidad de detener esto antes de que la gente salga lastimada. Incluso si las posibilidades son escasas... ¿de verdad estarán bien con estar aquí sin hacer nada?, ¿eso es lo que nuestras hermanas mayores harían? "

Apple Bloom se estremeció y la mirada de Sweetie Belle cayó al suelo mientras las palabras de Scootaloo daban otro silencio momentáneo.

"Si hubiera algún modo de que pudiera ayudar, Rarity lo haría," dijo Sweetie Belle en voz baja.

"Applejack no se detendría si eso significa proteger algo o a alguien a quien le importara," Apple Bloom estuvo de acuerdo.

Las dos finalmente reunieron el valor de mirarse unas a otras, intercambiando miradas mordaces antes de asentir con firmeza. Scootaloo sonrió.

"Yo... yo entiendo lo que estás diciendo, Scootaloo," dijo Sweetie Bot, "pero yo... no estoy tan segura de poder ayudar realmente".

"Todo va a estar bien," dijo Sweetie Belle, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del Autobot mientras tomaba su mano. "También estoy asustada, pero no irás sola."

"Claro que sí," Apple Bloom añadió con una sonrisa, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. "No es una buena idea para nosotras quedarnos aquí de todos modos; si esa cosa vuelve por aquí, estaríamos en problemas. El lugar más seguro debe estar dondequiera que estés."

"¡Sí! ¡Las Crusaders se mantienen unidas!" dijo Scootaloo. "¿Qué dices, Sweetie Bot? ¿Lista para patear un trasero de Dubstepicon?"

"Okey, ahora sí lo haces a propósito."

"¡Que no!" Scootaloo se acercó a Apple Bloom. "Es una palabra difícil de recordar, ¿sí?"

"No, no lo es."

"A ver, inténtalo de esta manera," dijo Sweetie Belle mientras soltaba la mano de Sweetie Bot y daba un paso adelante. "'Deh'... 'sep'..." Sweetie Bot soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras Scootaloo, con la frente fruncida en concentración, escuchaba atentamente la charla de su amiga sobre la pronunciación adecuada. Su óptica se volvió a centrar en el cielo iluminado en la distancia antes de bajar a las huellas de los neumáticos que trazan el camino antes que ella.

"... Es lo que _ella_ haría, también."

"¿Hm?" Sweetie Belle y las demás la miraron. "¿Dijiste algo Sweetie Bot?"

"Voy a hacerlo," dijo la Autobot con firmeza y se puso un poco más erguida. "Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder."

* * *

"Ugh, esto nos está llevando a ninguna parte," dijo Apple Bloom mientras seguía vigilando la calle por cualquier cosa que pareciera fuera de lugar. "Desde que entramos en la ciudad y perdimos el camino podríamos conducir justo pasando esta cosa y nunca saberlo."

"Bueno, al menos estamos en el área general correcta," dijo Sweetie Bot. Una vez más se había transformado en un mono- patín motorizado y en un vagón flotante para que las chicas montaran, aunque esta vez con ruedas reales para evitar atraer cualquier atención no deseada. "Este campo de amortiguación me está impidiendo obtener una señal sólida, pero sigo recibiendo lecturas de Energon."

"Entonces está aquí," Scootaloo frunció el ceño ante una furgoneta grande que daba la vuelta a la esquina antes de que una camión de reparto estacionado en el otro lado de la calle le llamara la atención. "En algún lugar, como sea."

Apple Bloom sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el vagón. "Debe haber alguna mejor manera de hacer esto. Si fueras un robot del espacio exterior que se transforma, ¿a dónde irías?"

"Um, yo _soy_ una robot del espacio exterior que se transforma," Sweetie Bot comentó, "y probablemente iría a pasar el rato con ustedes chicas, pero no creo que eso vaya a ayudar."

Apple Bloom suspiró, y cuando lo hizo, vio a Sweetie Belle con el rabillo del ojo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su boca se curvó en un ceño fruncido, mientras su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás y hacia un lado mientras miraba hacia arriba con una mirada ausente. Era una expresión que Apple Bloom había visto usar a su amiga muchas veces.

"¿Qué pasa, Sweetie Belle? ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Hmm... los Autobots se escondieron aquí porque pensaron que la magia extraña que mi hermana y sus amigas poseen era algo como la cosa del Energon que usan para la energía, ¿verdad?" Sweetie Belle reflexionó. "Me pregunto si eso es lo que este Decepticon pensó también."

Apple Bloom se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Supongo que tiene sentido, pero ¿cómo nos ayudará a encontrar- ¡oh!" Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la verdad se apoderó de ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Scootaloo, tratando de mirar hacia atrás sobre su hombro y todavía de alguna manera manteniendo un ojo en la carretera. "¿Qué has averiguado?"

"¡Dobla a la izquierda aquí, Scoots!" dijo Apple Bloom mientras señalaba el siguiente cruce con una emocionada sonrisa. "¡Sé a dónde va!"

* * *

"No pensé que volveríamos aquí tan pronto," Sweetie Belle murmuró mientras se detenían en la entrada del Anfiteatro Starswirl en el Parque Canterlot.

El escenario al aire libre se alzaba ante ellos; oscuro y presagioso sin las luces multicolores que la habían iluminado durante la Batalla de las Bandas. Aunque la mayor parte del equipo costoso había sido retirado o cubierto con las lonas pesadas, los restos de comida y de varios otros artículos que fueron arrojados a las Dazzlings, quienes corrían del estadio después de su derrota, no habían sido despejados todavía. Las gradas, en comparación, se sentían vacías sin una multitud de aficionados para llenarlas, y la fría niebla nocturna que silbaba a través del espacio sólo servía para enfatizar lo solas que estaban las chicas cuando bajaban de su transporte. Un destello de luz acompañado por un par de conocidas chispas anunció la transformación de Sweetie Bot en su forma humanoide.

"¿Estás segura de esto, Apple Bloom?" Dijo mientras su óptica barría la zona.

"Bueno, aquí hubo un enorme concierto mágico de rock hace unas horas," Apple Bloom sonrió y cruzó los brazos. "Si estás buscando energía extraña, este es el lugar indicado."

Scootaloo sacudió la cabeza. "No veo nada que pudiera ser un... "¿Decepticon?" se dirigió hacia Sweetie Belle para confirmarlo, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa y un entusiasta pulgar arriba.

"Si pudieras decirlo con sólo mirar, no sería un muy buen Decepticon," dijo Apple Bloom mientras Sweetie Bot lanzaba su sensor remoto. La pequeña esfera se clavó en el aire, deteniéndose unos veinte o treinta pies sobre el suelo antes de que comenzara a escanear el anfiteatro. Su mano se transformó en una pantalla y proyectó un mapa en 3D a pequeña escala sobre el escenario, las gradas y el área circundante que pulsaban con un caleidoscopio de colores que cambiaba rápidamente.

"Woah," su óptica se ensanchó, "no estabas bromeando; las lecturas están por todas partes."

"¿Algo que podría ser otro Cybertroniano?" preguntó Sweetie Belle, mirando por encima del hombro del Autobot.

"No," Sweetie Bot sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro, "hay demasiada radiación de fondo. Ni siquiera puedo vernos en esta cosa." Apagó la pantalla y se dio la vuelta para mirar a las chicas. "Vamos a tener que hacer esto de la manera-!"

Fue silenciada por el gruñido tembloroso de un motor diesel que cobró vida. Las chicas saltaron y voltearon como una, mirando fijamente con los ojos anchos mientras un enorme camión volquete de tres ejes de color marrón oscuro salía de detrás de las gradas, cortando la esquina de las gradas y demoliendo los soportes de acero mientras giraba para encararlas. Los poderosos faros las cegaron antes de que realmente tuvieran la oportunidad de reaccionar.

"¡O tal vez nos encuentre primero!" gritó Scootaloo cuando el grupo se dio la vuelta y comenzaron a correr, pero el camión, moviéndose increíblemente rápido por su tamaño, estaba prácticamente encima de ellas. Sweetie Bot tomó firmemente a las tres niñas en sus brazos, pistones e hidráulica bombeando mientras avanzaba con pasos mucho más poderosos que cualquier pierna humana podría producir. Aún así, el camión les estaba ganando.

"¡Sosténganse!" gritó Sweetie Bot mientras el aire que los rodeaba empezaba a brillar y girar.

"¡Ooh, _odio_ esta parte!" Apple Bloom gritó, mientras Sweetie Belle soltó con un grito que perforaba el oído.

La electricidad se retorcía a través de un espacio en forma de cubo alrededor de ellas mientras el camión se abalanzó. Un resplandor brillante acompañado por un palmoteo de trueno se abrió paso a través de la noche, y el camión atravesó el lugar donde estaban antes, chirriando a un alto mientras sus frenos se estrellaban en acción.

A través del anfiteatro, cerca del otro lado del escenario, un segundo estallido de luz poco ceremonioso depositó a las tres niñas y a su guardián Autobot sobre el pavimento imperturbable con un grito colectivo.

"Ugh," Scootaloo gimió, empujando para intentar liberarse de un enredo de piernas y brazos. "No estabas bromeando sobre los aterrizajes, Sweetie Bot."

"Lo siento; era la única cosa en la que podía pensar," Sweetie Bot dijo mientras se levantaba y de la misma manera tiró de una mareada Sweetie Belle a sus pies. "¿Están bien todas?

"Pregúntame de nuevo cuando la habitación deje de girar," una Apple Bloom visiblemente verde gimió mientras se levantaba sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Cualquier respuesta que Sweetie Belle pudiera haber ofrecido fue cortada cuando el motor del camión se aceleró con fuerza. Las chicas se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarlo lo mejor que pudieron cuando el vehículo comenzó a cambiar, metal chirriando contra metal mientras que los servos grandes y engranajes afilados comenzaron a girar la estructura. El basurero se fragmentó en secciones que se deslizaron a lo largo de la superficie o se doblaron sobre sí mismos mientras que el lecho se dividió por el centro para formar un par de brazos cuadrados. Los brazos empujaron la parte trasera del camión hacia el aire, mientras la cabina y el bloque del motor se levantaban también sobre unas piernas anchas y poderosas que se desplegaban desde abajo. La rejilla del camión giró alrededor de la nueva 'parte delantera' de la máquina a la vez que los neumáticos giraron y se colocaron en posición sobre las rodillas y los brazos. Una cabeza formada por lo que parecía ser parte del conjunto del eje trasero del vehículo se clavó en su lugar con un chillido estremecedor, una luz roja y apagada marcaba la óptica del Decepticon mientras parpadeaban. Cuando la transformación se estableció, la cabeza giró para mirar a las chicas con un gemido metálico.

"Hmm," una voz profunda, apropiadamente grave, cargada con un grueso acento de Stalliongrado salió del antiguo camión volquete. "No esperaba ver la tecnología de la nave espacial en esta roca estancada con agua. Aún así..." El enorme Decepticon se dio la vuelta y comenzó a tomar pasos lentos y deliberados hacia ellas. El escenario y las gradas se sacudían cuando cada pisada provocaba un ligero temblor ondulante en el suelo. "No esperaba encontrar Autobots chupa-lubricantes aquí"

Sweetie Bot jadeó.

"Yo no... Y- yo no soy..." Ella plantó sus manos firmemente en sus caderas con un huff. "¡Eso fue grosero!"

"¿Qué?" susurró Scootaloo. "¿Qué significa chupa-lubricantes?"

"No creo que queramos saberlo," Sweetie Belle murmuró distraídamente, incapaz de apartar la mirada del Decepticon mientras se elevaba sobre ellas.

"¡Tu... tu especie no es bienvenida aquí! ¡Decepticon, quiero decir!" Sweetie Bot tomó un par de audaces pasos al frente. "¡Tienes que irte, o... o habrá problemas!"

"Hmph," se rió entre dientes. "Qué lindo. Pero no estoy de humor para tus juegos, chatarra." Se inclinó hacia delante, su sombra eclipsando a las chicas mientras él asomaba por encima. "¿Dónde está el extraño Energon?"

"Uh," Sweetie Bot vaciló ligeramente, "¿c- cuál extraño Energon?"

El Decepticon entrecerró los ojos. Su mano azotó en un movimiento aterradoramente rápido, golpeando a Sweetie Bot aparte sin esfuerzo y enviándola a estrellarse directamente a través del escenario y hacia el área de almacenamiento debajo de él.

Las Crusaders gritaron.

"¡SWEETIE BOT!" Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Sweetie Belle, pero antes de que ella pudiera dar ni siquiera un solo paso, el enorme puño del Decepticon se estrelló contra el suelo, bloqueando el camino hacia su amiga caída.

"Lo preguntaré de nuevo," su voz retumbó sobre el trío aterrorizado e indefenso mientras su óptica se estrechaba, "¿dónde está el Energon?"


	4. Cap 4 - Blackbolt

_~ Temprano esa tarde... (La última; lo juro) ~_

"¡Voy a salir por un rato; te veo luego, papá! " dijo Flash Sentry por encima de su hombro mientras salía por la puerta de su casa.

"Trata de no enamorarte de cada linda chica que vayas encontrando," la respuesta de su padre lo siguió por los escalones y fuera de la entrada, haciendo que Flash ruede los ojos.

"¡De haber sabido que contarte sobre Twilight me conduciría a meses de disgustos, jamás lo hubiera hecho!" Flash gritó de nuevo, escuchando sólo una risa y lo que sonaba como 'conduce con cuidado hijo' mientras rodeaba la esquina de la casa. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro cuando se acercó al pequeño garaje separado de dos autos al fondo de la entrada. De buena gana, aunque de alguna manera un poco sarcástica, aparte, había algunas chicas ocupando sus pensamientos en ese momento... no necesariamente las que pensaba su papá, o por las razones que había implicado.

Flash se detuvo frente a la puerta lateral del garaje, con la mano que se acercaba a la manija mientras pensaba brevemente en poner todo esto en marcha hasta la mañana siguiente. Sacudió la cabeza y se acaloró con una respiración profunda cuando abrió la puerta y entró, dejándola cerrar suavemente detrás de él antes de encender el interruptor de la luz.

Las bombillas fluorescentes parpadeaban con un zumbido suave, bañando el garaje con una luz estéril. Inmediatamente frente a Flash yacía lo que también podría ser el hermano que nunca tuvo: el bien mantenido pero aparentemente nunca preparado para la carretera Plymouth Barnacuda 1971 de su padre. A pesar de su edad, el vibrante color verde lima no mostraba un rasguño; un testimonio de las pocas veces que dejó la protección del garaje.

El vehículo realmente se sentía como parte de la familia. Flash había conocido este auto toda su vida, habiendo crecido viendo a su viejo juguetear y remendar con su motor, y cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor, ayudando a sí mismo. Había aprendido prácticamente todo lo que sabía de los autos clásicos bajo esta misma cubierta. Le encantaba este auto tanto como su padre, y estaba bastante seguro de que si pudiera hablar, diría que los amaba de igual manera.

La máquina que ocupaba la otra mitad del garaje, sin embargo, era muy poco probable que expresara el mismo sentimiento... y desafortunadamente, _podía_ hablar.

Flash pasó por la parte delantera del Barnacuda, con la mirada fija en el pulido brillo de un auto deportivo de color negro azabache que, si no se ve muy de cerca, se parecía a un modelo del Chevy Camareo de la quinta generación. Estaba muy lejos del viejo y horrible Camareo que le habían dado por su decimosexto cumpleaños, y para ser sincero Flash estaba bastante seguro que su padre no creía realmente que fuera el mismo auto con un revestimiento personalizado y un nuevo trabajo de pintura. Su padre nunca indagó sobre el asunto, y por eso estaba agradecido. La mera idea de mentirle a su padre más de lo que ya lo había hecho retorcía su estómago en casi tantos nudos como la noción de decirle la verdad lo haría.

Se detuvo frente al Camareo, con las manos metiéndose automáticamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta cortavientos mientras movía torpemente su peso de un pie a otro. El resplandor del escudo azul y el relámpago amarillo que adornaba el capó del auto no había sido una de sus partes favoritas, pero al mirarlo ahora, Flash sólo sintió el frío ladrillo de la culpa en su vientre.

"Um," se las arregló en algún lugar entre un murmullo y un chirrido con una voz hecha de papel de lija, "H- hola."

Palmada facial mental. Un comienzo auspicioso, para estar seguro. Tosió y se aclaró la garganta.

"Tú, uh... sé que probablemente soy la última persona a quien deseas ver ahora mismo. No es que realmente me puedas ver; sé que dijiste que cuando estás así es más como si las cosas de tu sensor captaran mis latidos y actividad cerebral y cosas así... aunque, jajá, después de la última vez que hablamos, apuesto a que estás sorprendida que tenga algo de actividad cerebral en mi cabeza, ¿cierto?"

La burlona risa de Flash a sus expensas se encontró con un silencio ensordecedor, acentuado por un solo parpadeo de una de las luces de arriba. Suspiró.

"Okey, mira. Lo siento. Sé que ni siquiera lo compensa, pero es la verdad. No voy a intentar echar la culpa de todo lo que dije tras ser manipulado por los poderes de las Dazzlings, porque creo que ambos sabemos eso... que en cierto nivel las cosas que dije todavía era _yo_. Me _resiente_ que me arrastren a este lío. Siento que en los últimos dos años he tenido cero control de cualquier cosa en mi vida, y lo _odio_ ; me siento tan frustrado a veces y yo..."se calló, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No debí restregarlo en ti, ni en los demás Autobots. No es tu culpa, y yo estaba equivocado y... y fui un imbécil por decir que así fue. "

La mirada de Flash cayó al suelo de concreto agrietado, permaneciendo allí durante un largo momento sin respuesta. Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta para irse, sólo para congelarse cuando un suave y apagado chasquido resonó en el garaje. Miró por encima de su hombro justo cuando la puerta del conductor del Camareo se abrió por su propia voluntad.

Con una sonrisa, Flash se acercó al auto y entró, cerrando la puerta lo más suavemente posible detrás de él."¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado?"

"Es un comienzo," emitió una voz profunda y robusta, aunque distintamente femenina, de los altavoces del auto mientras la radio parpadeaba. "Todavía tengo en mente dejarte sin transporte por un tiempo para darte una lección... pero es bueno ver que regresaste a tu yo habitual."

Flash dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sujetando mientras algo de la tensión dejaba sus hombros. "Gracias, Blackbolt."

"Subwoofer transmitió un resumen de lo que pasó en el concierto," explicó. "Su versión de los eventos parecía un poco... embellecido. Incluso para él. ¿Podrías explicárme?"

Flash asintió con la cabeza. "No recuerdo todos los detalles con claridad, pero haré todo lo posible. Aunque, ¿podemos hacerlo en el trayecto? "preguntó con una sonrisa tímida. "Le dije a mi papá que iba a dar una vuelta."

"Supongo que es mejor que hacerlo venir aquí preguntándose si hay algo malo debajo de mi capó de nuevo," respondió el auto con un breve suspiro mientras el motor se encendía y aceleraba. "¿Algún lugar en particular?"

Flash sonrió y tomó el volante y la palanca de cambios. "De hecho, sí. Estaba pensando que podríamos dirigirnos hacia- ¡YEOWCH!" Él apartó las manos del agudo impacto que había recibido al tocar el timón. "¿Y eso por qué fue?"

"Buen intento, chico, pero ¿cuándo te he dejado conducir?" Blackbolt se rió mientras activaba a distancia la puerta del garaje. "Sólo dime dónde vamos y ponte tu cinturón".

Flash cumplió con un gruñido bajo. "¿Ves?, esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Ni siquiera puedo conducir mi propio auto. Sólo por una vez me gustaría- ¡WHUP!" El aire se vio forzado a salir de sus pulmones cuando Blackbolt se lanzó hacia adelante- el techo desapareció por poco de la puerta del garaje que todavía estaba en ascenso- y llegó al final de la entrada de autos en un instante. Ella se deslizó en un giro de neumáticos, el motor lanzando con más fuerza mientras aceleraba por el camino abierto.

* * *

La ciudad de Canterlot no era demasiado grande para la mayoría de los estándares, pero en una noche de primavera cálida y clara como ésta todavía era una vista para contemplar. Las persistentes luces de los suburbios de la ciudad se extendían por el suelo del valle bajo, dando paso suave a los campos menos densamente poblados. Por el contrario, los edificios de oficinas más altos y de superficie de cristal, centrados en el corazón de la ciudad, brillaban intensamente incluso por la noche, permaneciendo como un faro para mantener a raya la oscuridad.

Pero incluso en esa oscuridad había otra clase de luz. Por encima de la ciudad, brillando a través de un lienzo impecable, las estrellas mantenían su vigilia siempre presente; un recordatorio constante y apacible de que incluso una ciudad como Canterlot- que de vez en cuando acogía a seres mágicos de otra dimensión, o servía como un remoto hogar para unos pocos robots alienígenas refugiados- no era más que un pequeño rincón de un universo mucho más grandioso.

Desde la cima de una enorme colina justo fuera de los límites de la ciudad, Flash Sentry tomó toda la vista con un suspiro.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Blackbolt. Su voz, respaldada por los suaves y constantes tonos subyacentes de una balada de rock conmovedora, atravesó las ventanas abiertas para alcanzar las orejas de Flash mientras se reclinaba sobre su capó con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza. "No estarás haciendo de nuevo esa cosa del 'adolescente angustiado', ¿verdad?"

"Nah," Flash se rió entre dientes. "Solo estaba pensando en cómo cuando eres pequeño, la gente siempre te pregunta qué quieres ser cuando seas grande, y los niños siempre responden con cosas locas o lo que crean que es genial en ese momento. Estoy bastante seguro que al menos una vez dije que quería ser un astronauta. Yo quería entrar en el espacio y explorar, e ir en aventuras, y conocer a los extraterrestres..."se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido. "Ahora las aventuras y los alienígenas siguen aterrizando en mi regazo, y la mitad del tiempo me gustaría que no lo hubieran hecho".

"Ah," dijo Blackbolt, "entonces _sí_ es la cosa del adolescente angustiado."

Flash movió los ojos. "No es lo que quise decir, es solo... que si regresara en el tiempo y le dijera a mi yo de cinco años que un día conocería a una mágica princesa pony de otra dimensión y tendría un auto robótico que se transforma, a mi yo de cinco años le hubiera explotado la cabeza pensando en lo bueno que todo esto sonaba." Suspiró de nuevo. "¿Qué diablos pasó?"

"Parece que has crecido," dijo Blackbolt con voz baja. "La realidad rara vez es tan simple como nuestra mente lo hace ver cuando somos jóvenes."

"¿Los cybertronianos tienen juventud?" Preguntó Flash. "Quiero decir, ser robots y todo lo que acabo de imaginar que realmente no creció."

"Es un poco más complicado que eso, pero en su mayoría es cierto- en un sentido físico, al menos. Normalmente, nuestros cuerpos no cambian de tamaño con el tiempo, pero eso no significa que no podamos desarrollarnos mental o emocionalmente. Como tú, hubo un tiempo en el que nunca hubiera imaginado que me encontraría aquí; escondiéndome en un mundo subdesarrollado y sin importancia... "

"Oye, muchas gracias," dijo Flash con un rostro inexpresivo.

"De nada," respondió Blackbolt con un toque de cortesía para ser tomado en serio. "Y si le hubiera dicho a la antigua yo que me estaría escondiendo aquí en compañía de Autobots, probablemente también me hubiera estallado la cabeza. Cabezas _ajenas_ , en mi caso."

"Sin embargo, eso no es lo mismo, ¿cierto?" Flash sacudió la cabeza. "Cambiaste de opinión y cambiaste de bando, pero no entiendo cómo eso se relaciona con mi crecimiento."

La canción que salía de sus altavoces se cortó, y Blackbolt suspiró.

"Bájate."

¿Huh? ¿Por qué?"

"Hazlo antes de que te catapulte por la colina," gruñó Blackbolt, y la vibración del pestillo del capó que se soltaba debajo de él enfatizó su punto.

Lanzó las piernas hacia un lado y se deslizó al suelo, girando y retrocediendo unos pasos mientras la estructura de Blackbolt empezaba a cambiar.

Una tela de araña de grietas apareció en los contornos normalmente lisos del Camareo, piezas individuales deslizándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, algunas desapareciendo en el interior del coche y dejando huecos a través de los cuales los servos y motores internos se podían ver y oír cuando comenzó a girar. El metal chirrió y el sistema hidráulico siseó; las puertas laterales parecían doblarse sobre sí mismas mientras se abrían, formando cada una un brazo mecánico que empujaba inmediatamente el vehículo sobre sus ruedas traseras. Las ruedas a su vez se doblaron en el tren de aterrizaje cuando dos pies los reemplazaron en el suelo, el maletero se dividió en un par de segmentos cuadrados que se comprimieron para formar las piernas a la vez que Blackbolt se puso de pie.

La rejilla, el parachoques y la cubierta se partieron y se abrieron; una cabeza mecánica de chapa negra se balanceaba y se colocaba antes de que la parte delantera del automóvil se retorciera, re-alineándose para formar un pecho armado que cubriera el espacio donde la cabeza había surgido. El recubrimiento negro azabache, tan suave y reflectante como la superficie del auto que había sido una vez, se formó a partir de innumerables secciones más pequeñas sobre los brazos, las piernas y el cuerpo, bloqueando en su lugar con algo entre un silbido y un clic. Blackbolt rodó sus hombros, al principio juntos y luego uno tras otro, flexionando la armadura aerodinámica que cubría la mayor parte de su forma antes de que el último de los segmentos se fusionara.

Flash observó todo el proceso con una sonrisa, sólo para llamar la atención y empezar a mirar nerviosamente.

"Relájate," la voz de Blackbolt sonaba más completa sin el intermedio de un sistema de altavoces, "no hay nadie más que nosotros a kilómetros." Ella dio un último crujido tramo antes de caminar hasta el borde de la colina con pasos pesados, se sentó con una pierna hacia fuera y el otro doblado la rodilla, apoyando un brazo encima de él mientras que usaba el otro para apoyarse a sí misma hacia arriba.

"Esta colina no puede ocultarte exactamente, y estás destacando un poco," Flash se sentó en la hierba a su lado. "La gente podría estar a millas de distancia y _aún_ te podrían ver."

"No he estirado las piernas durante casi una semana; un par de minutos estará bien." Ella se giró ligeramente para mirarlo. "Además, es más fácil hablarte así."

Flash frunció el ceño mientras Blackbolt continuaba.

"Cuando fui activada por primera vez- es decir, cuando nací- ya sabía que sería un soldado. Nadie me lo dijo, y no fue algo que decidí hacer conscientemente... lo sentí, profundamente en mi chispa. El problema era que estaba tan concentrada en pelear una guerra que no me importaba _por qué_ estaba peleando."

"¿Eso fue cuando eras una Decepticon?" preguntó Flash, haciendo un guiño a Blackbolt. "¿Y nunca cuestionaste... nada de eso?"

"Yo estaba demasiada ocupada bañándome en mi propio ego. Hice lo que me ordenaron, y lo hacía bien. Traté cada tarea como si fuera la tarea más importante que jamás había emprendido, y mis superiores lo reconocieron. Me pusieron como un ejemplo para que otros lo siguieran, y... sinceramente, se sentía bien." Los hombros de Blackbolt se alzaron mientras suspiraba. "La idea de lo que estaba haciendo era equívoco ni siquiera cruzó por mi mente."

"¿Qué cambió?" preguntó Flash.

Blackbolt soltó una carcajada. "Pusieron mi dispositivo de postcombustión en una bandeja de plata y luego me lo entregaron, eso pasó." Se inclinó hacia atrás, ahora apoyándose con los dos brazos mientras volvía su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado. "Me dieron una asignación de gran importancia- supuestamente por orden del mismo Megatron, aunque en realidad jamás lo conocí. Me instruyeron para perseguir y matar al líder de los Autobots, y traer su cuerpo destrozado de nuevo a Cybertron. Me tomó algún tiempo encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hice... "se detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza. "Honestamente, no entendí lo que significaba ser un Prime hasta ese día."

"Era muy fuerte, ¿no?"

"Demasiado fuerte," repitió Blackbolt solemnemente, "pero no sólo en combate. Había una especie de... nobleza sobre él que nunca había experimentado antes. La forma en que se portó, el peso de sus palabras... la suprema esperanza y confianza que inspiraba en sus seguidores... nunca había conocido a nadie como él antes, y no espero que vuelva a hacerlo. Demostró sin lugar a dudas que yo no era tan buena como pensaba que era, pero antes de que me terminara, vaciló.

"Tal vez simplemente estaba mostrando compasión, o tal vez ser un Prime significaba que él era capaz de ver algo en mí que yo misma estaba cegada, pero en vez de volarme en pedazos, me hizo una pregunta. '¿Por qué sirves a Megatron?' "

Flash se inclinó hacia delante con intención, cruzando los brazos sobre las rodillas. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Nada," admitió Blackbolt. "Simplemente... no tuve una respuesta. Me senté allí, mirándolo como una protoforma recién nacida. Después de un momento bajó su arma y... bueno, se fue. Me dio la espalda sin vacilar. Al principio pensé que estaba siendo increíblemente descuidado de su parte, pero desde entonces me he dado cuenta que en ese momento... ya lo sabía. Sabía que no lo atacaría; que había aceptado mi derrota." Ella hizo un ruido entre una risa y un resoplido. "Todo lo que necesitó fue una pequeña pregunta que nunca había tenido la previsión o el coraje de preguntarme a mí misma."

"Supongo que los Decepticons no se mostraron contentos," dijo Flash.

"No," Blackbolt sacudió la cabeza. "Después de regresar a Cybertron, era chatarra del ayer... en las filas de los Decepticons, solo eres tan bueno como tu última misión. Fue una de las muchas cosas que comencé a notar- cosas pequeñas, al principio- que realmente comenzaron a molestarme. La falta del genuino respeto de unos hacia otros; la actitud de cada uno de ellos de preocuparse por sí mismos y la abrumadora tendencia de aprovecharse de cualquiera a la primera oportunidad," hizo una pausa por un momento casi imperceptible, "la casual crueldad que mostraban hacia todas las demás especies que encontrábamos... cosas que yo siempre había aceptado como las cosas que eran. No sé exactamente por qué, pero comencé a sentir que todo estaba... mal. Como si hubiera una mejor manera.

"Sin nada más que decir, una vez que comencé a pensar así perdí casi toda la motivación para realizar mis deberes habituales. Caí aún más en desacuerdo con el liderazgo de los Decepticons, y finalmente fui asignada al destacamento de seguridad de una estación de investigación muy remota."

"Ah," asintió Flash, "ese era el laboratorio donde Maestro estaba trabajando, y cuando decidió escapar para salvar a Sweetie Bot, ayudaste," el joven adolescente frunció el ceño, "pero ¿cómo sabías que era un Autobot encubierto?"

"No lo sabía," Blackbolt se encogió de hombros. "Lo averigüé después. Había saboteado la red de sensores, dejando lecturas falsas sobre la mitad de la base, y en la confusión Subwoofer logró escabullirse con un pequeño transbordador para extraerlos. Los intercepté y los sometí en la esclusa, pero luego me pareció... bueno, me detuve para pensar, supongo."

Blackbolt inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, considerando la brillante extensión de la ciudad de Canterlot ante ella.

"Me di cuenta que la situación ahora estaba invertida... yo era quien sostenía el arma sobre un enemigo derrotado, y me puse curiosa, así que le pregunté a Maestro por qué estaba haciendo esto. Él miró a Sweetie Bot escondida detrás de él, y luego me miró, completamente sin miedo, y dijo: 'Porque es lo correcto.' "

"Wow," respiró Flash. "Eso fue... increíblemente patético y estoy directamente sorprendido que haya funcionado en ti."

"Cierra la boca," gruñó Blackbolt, moviendo su hombro suavemente con un dedo, lo cual era aún suficiente para derribar al adolescente riendo a su lado.

"¡Perdón, pero es cierto!"

"Suerte si alguna vez te cuento otra historia, chico."

"Está bien, está bien," Flash cedió mientras se sentaba de nuevo. "Honestamente, puede que sea cursi, pero ¿sabes qué? Si yo estuviera en esa situación, yo... me gustaría pensar que tendría las agallas para decir algo así." Blackbolt respondió con un agradecido aprecio. "¿Y qué pasó después?"

"Cómo rayos lo iba a saber. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue proporcionar fuego de cobertura mientras corrían hacia el transbordador... y luego me acuerdo de ayudar a pilotearlo cuando escapamos de la base. La nave recibió mucho daño, y mientras le dimos a nuestros perseguidores una distracción, terminamos varados a través del espacio durante una semana antes de recoger una débil señal de Energon procedente de un sistema cercano. Sabíamos que no llegaríamos más lejos sin reparaciones y sin reabasteser el combustible, así que establecimos el rumbo hacia la fuente de la señal. Y ahora..."

"Aquí estás," dijo Flash para ella.

"Aquí estamos," dijo Blackbolt asintiendo solemnemente, "no se encontró ni un solo trozo de Energon. Atrapados en una roca, escondiéndonos justo en medio de un montón de productos biológicos blandos que no pueden causarnos ningún extremo de dolor."

"A tu servicio," Flash ofreció su mejor impresión de un floreciente saludo mientras todavía estaba sentado en la hierba. "Yo diría que la sensación es mutua, pero incluso sin ustedes aquí, nosotros 'productos biológicos blandos' todavía tendríamos que lidiar con raras invasiones mágicas de otra dimensión, así que, sabes... seis de uno; media docena de la otra."

"Heh, lo justo," Blackbolt se rió mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y miraba hacia el cielo de nuevo. "Como sea, el punto de decirte todo esto es que mientras mi especie no crezca como tú, todavía podemos _madurar_. Fui ingenua durante la mayor parte de mi vida; nunca miré más allá del extremo de mi arma y pensé que lo tenía todo resuelto. Entonces un día me desperté y me di cuenta de que lo que yo pensaba que quería no era nada como yo esperaba que fuera." Ella lo miró. "¿Eso suena como tú y tu sueño de ir en aventuras resultando de la manera que querías?"

"Sí," un pensativo Flash asintió someramente. "En una verdadera retrospectiva, una manera enrevesada, pero... sí, supongo que sí."

Blackbolt volvió su mirada hacia el cielo. Un largo momento pasó antes de que Flash volviera a romper el silencio, señalando a las estrellas.

"¿Cuál es Cybertron?"

"¿Hm? Oh," dijo Blackbolt, "no puedes verlo desde aquí. Hemisferio equivocado del planeta."

Flash asintió lentamente. "¿Lo echas de menos?"

"Un poco, a veces," respondió Blackbolt casi de inmediato, "pero no estoy segura que si hay algo por lo que valga la pena volver... ni siquiera sería bienvenida. Para bien o para mal, estoy con los Autobots ahora."

"Me pregunto si es así como se siente," murmuró Flash con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Blackbolt. "¿Una de tus novias?"

Flash se sonrojó. "Ella no es- digo, lo fue, pero- y no tengo- ugh, ¡eres peor que mi papá!"

"¡Lo haces demasiado fácil!" Blackbolt se echó a reír. "Bueno, ¿a quién te estás refiriendo? ¿A la de cabellos rojo y amarillo?"

"Sunset Shimmer," Flash asintió, rasgando un pedazo de hierba y rodándolo entre sus dedos. "Al oírte contar tu historia, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sonaba mucho a la de ella, al menos las partes de ella que yo sé. Es una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido, pero estaba tan... tan llena de sí misma. Y manipuladora. Todo era 'a su manera o la nada', pero la mitad del tiempo te hubiera engañado pensando que lo que ella quería que hicieras era tu idea en primer lugar. Me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar lo horrible que era realmente, y para entonces tenía toda la escuela bajo su pulgar."

Blackbolt frunció el ceño. "No estaba tratando de forzar mi voluntad en nadie ni nada parecido; yo estaba... bueno, estaba satisfecha con mi posición. Feliz, incluso." Ella negó con la cabeza. "No estoy viendo la conexión."

"Estaba llegando a eso; para tu coche un rato."

"No tengo coche."

"... ¿Puedo terminar la historia?"

Blackbolt se rió entre dientes y le ordenó que continuara con un movimiento exagerado de su mano.

Flash se aclaró la garganta. "Twilight salió de la nada y derrotó a Sunset en el Baile de Otoño- en más de una manera- pero luego ella y las otras chicas se dieron vuelta y se ofrecieron a ser amigas de Sunset. Ellas querían ayudarla a ser una mejor persona, y ella realmente cambió. Era casi espantoso lo rápido que pasó de ser una perra furibunda a la más callada de toda la escuela... bueno, además de Fluttershy.

"Al principio pensé que tenía que ser un truco; que sólo estaba jugando y tomando su tiempo... así como lo hizo conmigo... entonces todo esto con las Dazzlings vino y yo... "Flash sacudió la cabeza y tiró los mechones de hierba, dejando que la suave brisa los llevara lejos. "De todos modos, estoy muy contento de haberme equivocado."

Blackbolt tarareó. "Así que ella y yo estábamos cegadas por nuestro orgullo, y luego, después de ser pateadas a la acera, ¿nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos sido unas malditas todo el tiempo?"

"¿Un poco?" Flash se encogió de hombros. "Sin embargo, no es sólo eso. Ella viene del mismo lugar que Twilight; en el otro lado de esa cosa del portal en la estatua de los Wondercolts. Por alguna razón, ella no ha regresado a casa, y parece que todavía está tratando de hacerse un lugar en CHS. Las amigas de Twilight son las únicas que cuidan su espalda, y yo sólo pensé que sonaba un poco a lo que decías sobre no volver a Cybertron y estar atrapada en un mundo extraño con el resto de los Autobots."

Blackbolt asintió con la cabeza, su óptica abatida mirando pensativamente.

"Supongo que es bueno que se haya quedado," continuó Flash, "quién sabe qué hubiera sucedido en el concierto si no hubiera estado allí. Todavía no sé lo que estaban planeando las Dazzlings, pero Sunset probablemente salvó muchas vidas esta noche... incluyendo la mía." Una mecha de sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "Supongo que es otra cosa que ustedes dos tienen en común."

Blackbolt permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato hasta que dejó escapar un 'hmph' ligero y volvió a mirar la ciudad de nuevo.

"¿Enserio? ¿Sólo 'hmph?' "

"Estoy pensando."

Esta vez fue el turno de Flash decir 'hmph' mientras él también dirigía sus ojos a Canterlot, aunque apenas prestaba atención a la vista. Un grueso silencio cubría la cima de la colina, una que Flash sabía que le tocaba romper. Tomó una respiración profunda y lenta y la liberó con la misma suavidad.

"Perdóname por decir que eras inútil y que nosotros... que yo estaría mejor sin ti," dijo en un tono tan nivelado como pudo. "Mi vida se ha vuelto mucho más complicada desde que apareciste, pero no es como si tú o los demás Autobots tuvieran mucha elección. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer."

"¿De veras?" Blackbolt lo sorprendió con el suave tono de su voz. "Aterrizamos aquí por necesidad, claro, pero fue _mi_ decisión la que te involucró." Ella negó con la cabeza. "Si yo hubiera esperado a que Maestro terminara su análisis sabríamos que no eras la fuente de las lecturas de Energon, y nunca tendría-"

"No fue tu culpa, ¿okey?" le interrumpió Flash. "Sé que hago bromas sobre eso de vez en cuando, pero aquel día no fue más que un monstruoso accidente; si algo _tengo_ de culpa fue por no cuidar mejor de mi propio auto." Suspiró. "Blackbolt, si no me hubieras seguido esa noche, estaría _muerto_. Ido; acabado; fin del juego. Por mucho que me queje de lo difícil que es mantenerlos ocultos, o tener que vigilar a Sunset y Twilight y las chicas para tratar de averiguar más sobre este poder extraño que tienen, _preferiría_ estar haciendo esto en vez de estar levantando margaritas."

Flash se detuvo abruptamente, rozando algo de suciedad y hierba suelta de sus jeans mientras se daba vuelta para mirar a Blackbolt y colocó una mano en la fría capa exterior de su brazo.

"¿Sabes qué? Incluso si no estuviera en deuda contigo, igual te ayudaría."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Blackbolt.

"Porque es lo correcto" respondió Flash con una sonrisa que rápidamente se convirtió en una llena de alegría. "Además, en el fondo, el pequeño Flash de cinco años no me dejaría olvidar lo maravilloso que es ser el mejor amigo de un gigantesco robot extraterrestre que se transforma."

"Somos mejores amigos ahora, ¿verdad?" Blackbolt se echó a reír, una carcajada que hizo que Flash se alegrara de que aún estuvieran lejos de escuchar a alguien más. "No estoy segura de cómo debería sentirme al respecto."

"Bueno, es la verdad," dijo Flash con un encogimiento de hombros y una cálida sonrisa mientras deslizaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Blackbolt se calmó de su arranque y asintió, su voz volviéndose sombría una vez más. "Gracias, Flash."

"De nada." Flash respondió mientras otra sonrisa maliciosa se deslizaba en sus rasgos. "Así que... ¿crees que tal vez tu 'mejor amigo' podría tomar el volante para regresar a casa?"

"Sigue soñando, chico."

"¡Ay, vamos!" Flash se rió incluso cuando lanzó sus manos al aire en señal de protesta. "¡Me tienes siguiendo a las chicas más lindas de la escuela como si fuera una especie de acosador espeluznante! Si no voy a tener ningún control sobre mi reputación en CHS, ¿podrías _por lo menos_ dejarme conducir de vez en cuando? "

"Oh, entonces _crees_ que las chicas son atractivas," Blackbolt se sentó y le dio un codazo juguetón que casi lo saca de sus pies. "¿Con cuál planeas conectarte después?"

Flash se burló y rodó los ojos. "Mira, en primer lugar, ni siquiera-" cortó cuando la cabeza de Blackbolt giró hacia Canterlot, su cuerpo mecánico visiblemente tensándose. "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Creí escuchar algo."

Flash sacudió la cabeza, mirando el entorno. "Yo no-"

"No, no de esa manera," le espetó Blackbolt mientras se levantaba, con toda su atención ahora en la ciudad debajo. "Fue sólo por un microsegundo, pero pensé que había recogido parte de una transmisión. Casi sonaba como..." Ella puso una mano en su oído. "Maestro, adelante... Blackbolt llamando a Maestro; ¿me copias? "esperó por un momento. "Subwoofer, ¿me copias, cambio? ¿Sweetie Bot? ¿Alguien en esta frecuencia en lo absoluto?" Otro breve momento pasó antes de que Blackbolt bajara su mano.

"Blackbolt, ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó Flash mientras se movía para pararse a su lado.

"No lo sé," admitió. "No puedo comunicarme con nadie y ni siquiera estoy recogiendo sus señales del transmisor. Es casi como si hubiera un..." Se interrumpió cuando su óptica se ensanchó. " _Chatarra_."

Flash jadeó. "Estoy confundido y me estás preocupando; ¿puedo al menos tener una pista?"

"Te explicaré en el camino. Tenemos que volver a la ciudad."

"Está bien, está bien," Flash asintió con la cabeza, "haz lo que quieras y entraré."

"No hay tiempo," dijo Blackbolt, bajando. "Vamos, tomaremos un atajo."

"¿Huh?" Flash palideció mientras las enormes manos de Blackbolt se cerraban alrededor de su sección media, levantándolo personalmente en el aire mientras daba un paso hacia el borde de la empinada colina. "¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡Blackbolt no lo haaaaAAAAHHHH! "

Las protestas de Flash se convirtieron en un grito aterrorizado cuando Blackbolt dio un salto de carrera desde la cima de la colina, su carga humana se acunó contra su pecho mientras caía en picada por la ladera cubierta de hierba. Ella aterrizó duro, rasgando la tierra bajo sus pies por sólo un momento antes de saltar de nuevo para elevarse aún más lejos. Saltó dos veces más de la misma manera, el último salto trayendo un largo tramo de carretera a la vista.

"¡Cuando yo te diga, trata de poner tu cuerpo en una posición sentada!" gritó Blackbolt sobre el viento que pasaba.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Flash en pánico, con los ojos fijos en el pavimento que se aproximaba rápidamente.

"¡AHORA!"

Flash gritó sin palabras otra vez y trató de hacer lo que le dijo justo cuando Blackbolt se metió en un rollo, sus rodillas y un brazo se estrellaron contra la carretera con la suficiente fuerza para romper la superficie. Más adelante se tambaleó, en un salto mortal, y sólo entonces Flash oyó el chasquido revelador y el zumbido de sus circuitos de transformación dando patadas en sobremarcha. El mundo se retorció y remodeló en el ambiente familiar del interior de un automóvil, la raspadura de metal en el asfalto reemplazado por el gruñido profundo de un motor V8 inyectado con plasma mientras Flash se encontraba sentado en el asiento del conductor.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de Blackbolt hablaba con urgencia desde la radio.

"Uh," Flash asintió incluso mientras seguía jadeando para respirar. "Creo... creo que estoy teniendo un infarto."

"Ponte tu cinturón de seguridad y aguanta," exclamó Blackbolt, "¡Iremos a toda marcha!"

Flash se apresuró a hacer lo que se le había ordenado a pesar que sus manos todavía temblaban, y apenas había encajado el cinturón en su lugar, fue golpeado contra el asiento. El paisaje se puso borroso como si fuera por una neblina, la aceleración rápida de Blackbolt era más como algo que pertenecía a un avión de combate que cualquier vehículo terrestre.

A medida que la ciudad de Canterlot volvía a la vista, asomando en la distancia, pero cada vez más cerca de la segunda, Flash sólo podía preguntarse qué podría haber provocado una reacción tan fuerte de su compañera Autobot.

Cada idea que se le ocurrió forzó su estómago a hacer nudos más ajustados que el anterior.

* * *

 **De nuevo aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Se revelan ciertos aspectos de esta trama, aunque no queda del todo claro.**

 **\- Shunk Kisaragui: Me equivoqué sobre Maestro, tenía la seguridad que él era el Decepticon y resulto ser la nueva personaje, y al parecer fue por medio de Blackbolt que los Autobots conocieron a los jóvenes de Canterlot - al menos lo veo así. De nuevo, gracias por el review.**

 **Subiré el siguiente capítulo en esta semana, agradecimientos al autor original.**


	5. Cap 5 - ¡A rockear!

"Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, Vinyl! Siempre volando por encima de tu asiento, ¿verdad?" Levantó una mano gigante, enroscada en un puño, que Vinyl felizmente golpeó con la suya mientras soltaba un suspiro satisfecho.

Oh, sí... esta noche fue _definitivamente_ una noche increíble.

Fue hecho ligeramente menos impresionante por la ráfaga repentina de estática que salió de Subwoofer; una cacofonía chirriante de sonidos ofensivos que forzaban incluso a Vinyl 'no hay tal cosa como demasiado alto' Scratch a taparse los oídos y hacer una mueca de dolor.

"Woo, esto fue embarazoso," el Autobot sonrió mientras bajaba el volumen. "Perdóname, debe haber sido algo que descargué."

Vinyl le lanzó una ceja y una mueca mientras el tono de la nieve auditiva cambiaba, suavizándose, y mientras que ahora era menos estridente en el oído, todavía era nada más que un lío confuso. Ella cruzó los brazos y empezó a golpear su pie cuando Subwoofer abrió la pulsante pantalla en su pecho y comenzó a jugar con los circuitos dentro.

"¡Estoy intentando! Para tu coche, ¿sí?" preguntó Subwoofer, sin quitarle la óptica de su trabajo. El ruido osciló extrañamente durante unos cuantos segundos más. "Espera un tantito, ¿qué fue eso?"

Vinyl se animó cuando Subwoofer hizo una serie de ajustes rápidos, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus oídos finalmente seleccionaron una voz oscurecida dentro de la estática.

 _"SSSssszzzzofer, ¿me czzias? ¿Estás ZZZí, SussZZfer, puedes tzzz me? "_

Vinyl miró a Subwoofer y realizó una pantomima tocando un violonchelo, sacando una sonrisa y un guiño del Autobot.

"Sí, es él quien está bien. Maestro, ¿me oyes, amigo? Tu señal me está dando náuseas."

 _"¿Yzzz ahora?"_

"Mejor," Subwoofer asintió, cerrando su panel de pecho. "¿Qué pasa con toda la interferencia? ¿Te mojaste en el retrete o algo? "

 _"¡No tenemos tiempo para tus llamadas 'bromas', Subwoofer!"_ La voz de Maestro contestó, todavía estropeada por la estática pero fácilmente comprensible. _"¡En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, hay un campo de amortiguación sobre toda la ciudad!"_

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Subwoofer se rió. "Seguro que me habría dado cuenta si hubiera un..."

Se detuvo, mirando hacia el cielo mientras su óptica iba y venía sin centrarse en nada en particular.

"Me lleva; ¿cómo no me percaté de eso?"

Vinyl hizo una palmada de cara mientras que a Maestro se le podía escuchar un suspiro.

 _"Sabes, para un experto en comunicaciones, te falta algo cuando se trata de experiencia."_

"¡Oye! ¡No empieces, Cuerditas!" Subwoofer levantó las manos. "Estaba un poco ocupado salvando el condenado mundo esta noche; ¿qué estabas haciendo aparte de jugar con tus destornilladores?"

 _"Disculpen,"_ la voz de Octavia- tan sarcásticamente dulce- repentinamente crujió a través de la transmisión, _"caballeros creen que podríamos omitir el partido de gritos de testosterona- del cual me encuentro increíblemente confundida, considerando que ninguno de ustedes en realidad tiene alguna testosterona para comenzar- y enfocarse en el asunto ligeramente más apremiante del aparente Decepticon en nuestro medio?"_

"... Bueno él comenzó," gruñó Subwoofer, llevando a Vinyl a golpear su pierna.

 _"La señorita Melody tiene razón, por supuesto"_ dijo Maestro. _"El sensor de XT-117 detectó y confirmó una señal de un Decepticon, pero gracias a este campo de amortiguación no hay manera de saber cuánto tiempo ha estado presente, ni podemos determinar la ubicación exacta"._

"Ah, estás reparando los transmisores subespaciales desde su sensor a través de tu propia comunicación para desplazarte por el campo de amortiguación, ¿verdad?" Subwoofer asintió. "Nada mal; nada mal".

 _"Sí,"_ confirmó Maestro, _"pero la señal está lejos de ser perfecta, y no he podido comunicarme con Blackbolt o con la misma XT-117."_

"Probablemente no saldrá más de un par de millas de esa situación" suspiró Subwoofer. "Podrían estar fuera del alcance o..." se interrumpió, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Vinyl con una expresión seria. "O podrían estar cerca de la fuente donde el campo es más fuerte."

La sangre de Vinyl se enfrió ante las implicaciones.

 _"Tenemos que localizarlos,"_ la voz firme y urgente de Maestro llegó a través de la comunicación después de un breve silencio. _"Ahora."_

"Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, compadre," dijo Subwoofer sacudiendo la cabeza. "No vamos a estar rastreando nada con toda esta interferencia, así que a menos que tengas ideas brillantes sobre dónde empezar- ¿qué? ¿Qué haces?"

Se detuvo y miró a Vinyl, que había empezado a darle una palmada frenética en el costado de la pierna. Ella señaló hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre los dos, luego tocó una guitarra en el aire, y finalmente hizo un vago gesto que parecía algo que caía del cielo seguido de una nube de hongos.

El cabeceo lento de Subwoofer se transformó en un movimiento lento.

"Llámame bruto, bebé, pero _no_ tengo ni idea de lo que estás tratando de decir."

Vinyl se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la cabeza.

 _"Espera",_ la voz de Octavia dijo, _"tú- quiero decir, los Autobots han estado aquí por meses y este es el único Decepticon que aparece en todo ese tiempo... ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que esto suceda esta noche, de todas las noches?"_

 _"¡Sí; sí, por supuesto!"_ Maestro estuvo de acuerdo. _"¡Debe haber venido aquí porque recogió la energía de la competencia de música!"_

Vinyl empujó sus manos hacia fuera, las palmas hacia arriba, usando una mirada simulada de sorpresa que gritó silenciosamente 'no me digas.'

"Sí, sí," Subwoofer la agitó. "Correcto; nos dirigiremos al parque ahora y nos encontraremos allí. "

 _"De acuerdo,"_ dijo Maestro. _"Esperemos que no lleguemos demasiado tarde."_

* * *

"Preguntaré de nuevo", la voz del Decepticon retumbó sobre el trío aterrorizado e indefenso mientras su óptica se estrechaba. "¿Dónde está el Energon?"

Sweetie Belle no pudo contestar. A pesar que el miembro de metal bloqueaba su línea de visión, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente en la dirección en donde había lanzado a Sweetie Bot, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas apenas contenidas.

Después de un momento de silencio atónito, Apple Bloom tragó saliva.

"¡No hay ninguno!" balbuceó. "¡En serio! ¡Tus estúpidos escáneres te están diciendo que hay Energon aquí, pero seguro se malograron!"

El Decepticon gruñó. "Toda la zona está saturada de radiación. Si no es Energon, ¿qué dejó la señal?"

"Uh..." Apple Bloom palideció. "¿Me creerías si dijera que era magia?"

El titán de metal la miró sin pestañear."Supongo que eso es un 'no.' "

"Será mejor que te vayas de aquí mientras puedas," siguió Scootaloo mientras colocaba las manos en las caderas, el vacilar en su voz casi imperceptible. "¡El resto de los Autobots ya están en camino, ¡y van a patear tu tarro!"

"Y si no hay Energon, ¿entonces por qué el planeta está repleto de Autobots?"

La sonrisa de confianza de Scootaloo vaciló cuando Apple Bloom le lanzó un fruncido gesto descontento, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a algo más, el Decepticon suspiró.

"¿Saben? Cambié de opinión. vamos a jugar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sweetie Belle chilló mientras una enorme mano se cerraba alrededor de ella antes de que alguna de las chicas registrara verdaderamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Sweetie Belle!" exclamaron Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

"¡Ugh! ¡Bájame... pedazo de basura!" Sweetie se tensó contra su prisión mecánica, pero su agarre era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera liberarse.

"Éste es el juego," dijo el Decepticon, agitando dulcemente a Sweetie en el aire justo por encima del alcance de sus amigas. "¿Dicen la verdad? Dejo que se vaya." Su óptica se estrechó de nuevo. "No dicen la verdad..."

Un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Sweetie Belle mientras su apretón lento comprimía su caja torácica, forzando el aire a salir de sus pulmones.

"... _No_ la dejo ir."

"¡Oye!"

El grito llamó la atención del Decepticon y las tres chicas, que se dieron vuelta casi como una.

Sweetie Bot se había liberado de la sala de almacenamiento bajo el escenario, aparentemente sin lucir ninguna de los peores desgastes. Sus rasgos metálicos normalmente pasivos estaban enfocados en un resplandor distinto y enojado.

"Bájala. _Ahora._ "

"No sabes cuándo rendirte, chatarra," suspiró el Decepticon, volviendo su atención hacia la chica que tenía en la mano."¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo hago?"

Incluso antes de que él termine de hablar, el aire alrededor de Sweetie Bot se agitó, como si algo grande e invisible se moviera detrás de una cortina contrariamente invisible. La electricidad crujía a través del espacio aparentemente vacío, y una lenta vibración de construcción recorría el suelo.

Sweetie Bot comenzó a cambiar. El poder corría a lo largo de los circuitos, servos y blindajes de su brazo derecho, ya que parecía desplegarse desde sí mismo repetidamente, expandiéndose a muchas veces su tamaño original. Sus piernas rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo, al igual que su otro brazo, torso y cabeza; su chasis una vez delgado y aerodinámico remodelándose en una forma más angular, cuadrada mientras que continuaba ampliándose.

La óptica amplia del Decepticon quedó atrapada en la escena que tenía delante. Temporalmente olvidada, Sweetie Belle logró soltarse de su agarre de hierro, lanzando un grito corto y agudo cuando cayó libremente. Scootaloo y Apple Bloom sirvieron como una plataforma de aterrizaje improvisada, mientras que "atrapaban" a su amiga que caía.

"Sweetie?" Scootaloo jadeó desde el fondo de la pila de tres personas.

"Ngh, estoy bien," Sweetie Belle respondió con una mueca mientras se frotaba el brazo.

La atención de las muchachas se dirigió rápidamente al sonido de un sistema hidráulico que gemía mientras el Decepticon se levantaba y se dirigía hacia Sweetie Bot. Su transformación finalmente se ralentizó, las últimas secciones de su forma de chasquido y cargas en su lugar mientras que algunos arcos persistentes de electricidad saltaban entre su cuerpo blindado y la superestructura de metal del escenario cercano.

"Huh", gruñó el Decepticon mientras miraba fijamente al Autobot que ahora se encontraba de cabeza y hombros por encima de él y lucía un marco decididamente más voluminoso que el suyo propio. "Buena respuesta."

Con un grito sin palabras, Sweetie Bot se lanzó hacia adelante, derribando al Decepticon con una fuerza aplastante. El metal chirrió y los engranajes impactaron contra la tierra mientras que la tacleada envió a ambos bots caer patas arriba en las gradas, que rápidamente se deshicieron bajo el tonelaje repentino.

"¡Vamos!" Apple Bloom gritó sobre la cacofonía. Ella levantó a Sweetie Belle de sus pies mientras Scootaloo también volvía a la suya, y juntos las Crusaders se dirigieron al otro lado del escenario.

Cuando las niñas se abalanzaron para cubrirse, Sweetie Bot y el Decepticon lucharon por el control, demasiado enredados entre sí y con las siempre aplastantes gradas para aterrizar golpes sólidos. Acostado de espaldas, el Decepticon se las arregló para traer una pierna entre sí y Sweetie Bot, azotando con un potente golpe que la atrapó en la sección media y la empujó más o menos erguida.

Tan pronto como ella tenía los pies debajo de ella, Sweetie Bot se zambulló de nuevo, pero el Decepticon rodó a un lado, destruyendo los últimos restos del asiento del estadio y haciendo que Sweetie Bot aterrizara en su cara con un gruñido tenso y un resonante choque.

El Decepticon se arrodilló y tendió su brazo derecho mientras las amplias y planas secciones que habían formado los lados de su cuerpo volcado se habían reconstruido en su antebrazo exterior, creando una placa rectangular de espesa armadura casi la mitad de altura que el mismo Decepticon.

Sweetie Bot empezó a levantarse, justo cuando el estrecho borde de la pesada placa chocaba con el lado de su cabeza, provocando una pequeña lluvia de chispas y enviándola de vuelta al suelo.

Ella hundió su cabeza y la cubrió con sus brazos, pero el Decepticon aprovechó la ventaja, lloviendo golpe tras golpe en los hombros y espalda de Sweetie Bot.

"¡Tenemos que ayudarla!" gritó Sweetie Belle, dando media vuelta antes de que Apple Bloom la agarre del brazo.

"¿Haciendo qué? ¿Siendo aplastadas por los pies?" Le dio un tirón a Sweetie Belle detrás del costado del escenario, donde las tres niñas se agacharon y miraron hacia la batalla. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, el sonido de un motor aumentó sus oídos colectivos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Scootaloo.

El Decepticon levantó el brazo, tomando cuidado en la preparación para un impacto metálico, pero antes de que pudiera conectarlo un rayo de energía azul vibrante explotó en su espalda. Tropezó pero permaneció de pie cuando una segunda y tercera explosión siguió a la primera.

Gruñendo, el Decepticon se dio la vuelta para mirar el cupé plateado y azul que aceleraba la vía de acceso cerca del otro lado del escenario, con la cubierta doblada hacia los lados y un gran cañón con energía azul que se alzaba desde donde el motor debía estar. El arma pulsó brillantemente y escupió otra ráfaga, liberando una vibración audible, inconfundiblemente profunda, que barrió el anfiteatro. Esta vez el Decepticon levantó la placa blindada como un escudo, interceptando la explosión y dispersándola a través de la superficie.

"¡Subwoofer!" Sweetie Belle gritó cuando el auto se acercó hacia ellas y desaceleró.

Vinyl saltó del asiento del conductor cuando Subwoofer se transformó rápidamente, su enfoque completo se centró en el Decepticon tan seguramente como el cañón que ahora se extiende desde su brazo derecho.

"Encuentra un lugar seguro, bebé; ¡yo me encargo!" Gritó el Autobot, disparando una y otra vez mientras avanzaba. Cada disparo fue bloqueado por el escudo del Decepticon, pero sin embargo la fuerza de los repetidos impactos lo empujó de nuevo.

Vinyl respondió a su compañero metálico con los pulgares hacia arriba y se lanzó hacia el borde del escenario donde ya había visto la cabeza de Sweetie Belle mirando a la esquina. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que Sweetie Belle no estaba sola, sin embargo, se detuvo bruscamente, bajando las gafas y mirando fijamente la parte superior de ellas. A medida que los rubores crecían en la cara de cada Crusader, Vinyl señaló hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, luego miró a Sweetie Belle y levantó sus manos inquisitivamente.

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!" Sweetie Belle se quejó. "Por favor, no te enojes; yo... ¡puedo explicarlo!"

Vinyl se echó a reír- o empezaba a reír, sólo para ser interrumpida por un estruendoso grito de batalla mientras que el Decepticon recuperaba el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia Subwoofer, con su escudo a la cabeza. Subwoofer asestó otro par de disparos antes de saltar a un lado, por poco falló la carga de cañón. Mientras salía de su redoble lateral, la óptica de Subwoofer se enfocó en el brazo izquierdo del Decepticon, ahora con un cañón propio y apuntando directamente hacia él.

La primera explosión de luz carmesí salió de su hombro, pero el segundo se estrelló contra el pecho de Subwoofer, haciéndolo retroceder mientras regresaba al azar con un disparo al aire libre. Se estrelló contra el costado de la colina- la misma colina en que se había estacionado la noche anterior durante la Batalla de las Bandas, y sacudió la cabeza para intentar descifrar sus sensores.

El Decepticon redirigió su puntería, pero antes de que pudiera asestar otro disparo, un puño blanco clavó un golpe aplastante en su mandíbula, esparciendo fragmentos de metal y fluido hidráulico al viento. Se tambaleó, usando su escudo como una muleta para mantenerse en pie, mientras Sweetie Bot se abalanzaba sobre él una vez más. El cañón desapareció de su brazo izquierdo, sustituido por un miembro normal, que rápidamente golpeó junto con su otra mano detrás del escudo. Servos zumbaban cuando el escudo se partió, deslizándose en dos, cada mitad montado en la parte posterior de los antebrazos separados.

Bloqueó el siguiente golpe de Sweetie Bot con su izquierda, aprovechando el momento para empujarse en un giro y llevar el borde afilado de su escudo derecho hacia su lado. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, el escudo izquierdo volvió a aparecer en un devastador impacto a la mandíbula que acababa de partir.

Cuando Sweetie Bot cayó a un lado, Subwoofer estaba poniéndose de pie de nuevo y apuntó. Disparó tres veces, los tres habilidosamente interceptados por uno de los escudos gemelos del Decepticon mientras cargaba contra el Autobot por segunda vez. Subwoofer se mantuvo firme, transformando su cañón en una mano.

"Vamos, pendejo; ¡veamos que tienes! ¡Éntrale!"

Concurrieron en un ruidoso estruendo, y Subwoofer clavó sus pies en el suelo, desgarrando la superficie, pero sin embargo deteniendo la carga del Decepticon. Se enganchó en el borde delantero de un escudo con una mano, esforzándose por apartarlo hacia un lado y crear una abertura, sólo para que una rodilla de metal pesado chocara con su estómago. Se tardó dos golpes más antes de abandonar su agarre, retrocediendo demasiado lentamente para evitar que el profundo borde del escudo metálico impactara en su costado, y demasiado lentamente para evitar el segundo golpe del otro escudo que le golpeó justo en el centro de la parte superior del pecho. El mundo giró, y sólo después de aterrizar boca abajo, Subwoofer comprendió vagamente que el último golpe lo destrozó de verdad, volteándolo con la cabeza por encima de los talones. Mientras el Autobot caído trataba de reajustar manualmente sus circuitos de orientación con una rápida palmada al costado de su propia cabeza, el Decepticon comenzó a circular alrededor de él; un depredador preparándose para matar.

"¡Subwoofer!" Sweetie Belle gritó desde el borde del escenario. Ella se adelantó instintivamente, pero el firme agarre de Vinyl la mantuvo a raya. Ella luchó, dándose la vuelta para exigir su liberación, pero se detuvo cuando Vinyl la miró y le dio un breve movimiento de cabeza antes de enfocarse en la batalla.

"¡Tenemos que ayudar!" Sweetie insistió. "¡Por favor, Vinyl!"

"¿Estás loca?" preguntó Apple Bloom. "¿Cómo demonios los vamos a ayudar?"

"¡Tiene que haber _algo_ que podamos hacer!" Dijo Scootaloo con un ceño fruncido. "¡Nos salvaron de las Dazzlings a pesar de habernos comportado como idiotas durante estos días! ¿Cómo podemos sentarnos aquí cuando tienen problemas?"

"Si vamos a compensar la forma en que los tratamos," la voz de Sweetie Belle vaciló mientras las lágrimas le llegaban a los ojos, "¡entonces tenemos que empezar ahora mismo!"

Vinyl volvió a mirar a las Crusaders y empezó a sacudir la cabeza cuando un destello travieso vino a sus ojos, seguido de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Apple Bloom inclinó la cabeza. "¿Por qué sonríes?"

"Creo que tiene una idea," dijo Scootaloo, incapaz de contener una sonrisa suya.

Vinyl asintió y les ordenó que la siguieran mientras salía corriendo por el escenario, deslizándose por una de las puertas laterales de acceso a la zona de almacenamiento que había debajo.

De vuelta en frente del escenario, Subwoofer finalmente hizo un intento de pie, sólo para ser triturado de nuevo contra el hormigón mientras que el pie del Decepticon pisoteó entre sus omoplatos.

"En serio, todos los Autobots son iguales," su voz grave retumbó. "Hablan mucho y hacen mucho ruido, pero son chatarra en una pelea de verdad."

Levantó un escudo para aplastar la cabeza desprotegida de Subwoofer, pero de repente saltó a un lado, justo a tiempo para esquivar otra de las súbitas cargas de Sweetie Bot. Giró mientras saltaba, golpeándola sólidamente en la parte posterior de la cabeza y dejándola fuera de equilibrio para estrellarse de cabeza contra los restos destrozados de las gradas. Ella se esforzó por levantarse, pero rápidamente se desplomó con un suave gruñido.

El Decepticon soltó una carcajada burlona ante la vista mientras sus escudos gemelos se derrumbaron sobre sí mismos, integrándose nuevamente en su cuerpo.

"Quiero decir, ¡mírense!" señaló a Sweetie Bot. "¡Esa se mueve lenta y torpemente como una protoforma! Y tú," volvió su atención hacia abajo en Subwoofer, pisoteando su espalda desprotegida por segunda vez," ¡eres igual de malo! Con un poco más de finura, tal vez, pero no engañas. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento de porquería haz te- "

"¡Oye, tú... uh, pedazo de basura... chupa-lubricantes!"

El Decepticon levantó la vista, con la óptica rastreando la fuente del grito hacia el escenario donde vio a Sweetie Belle de pie delante y en el centro, sus manos en sus caderas y un profundo y desaprobador ceño en su rostro.

"¿Tú de nuevo?" el Decepticon sacudió la cabeza y gruñó en creciente frustración. "Si hubiera sabido que serías tan molesta, ¡te hubiera aplastado y estarías muerta!"

"Pero ¿no quieres saber qué es esto?" preguntó Sweetie Belle, sosteniendo en alto un diminuto fragmento de gema de color rubí rojo.

El Decepticon observó el fragmento, su óptica zumbaba mientras se acercaba para escanearla con cuidado.

"Altos niveles residuales de Energon... pero al mismo tiempo, _no_ es Energon," gruñó. "Entrégalo," exigió mientras transformaba su mano de vuelta a un cañón y la apuntaba a Subwoofer, "o éste es chatarra."

"Si lo quieres, ven a buscarlo," Sweetie ofreció el fragmento en la palma de su mano.

El Decepticon la miró por un momento antes de bajar de la espalda de Subwoofer, el arma cambió de vuelta en una mano normal y dio varios pasos cautelosos hacia el escenario. A pesar de sus temblorosas piernas, Sweetie Belle se mantuvo firme cuando fue eclipsada por su sombra inminente.

Él se agachó, su enorme rostro estaba sólo a pies de su mano extendida, y la miró duramente de nuevo mientras lentamente llegaba.

"¡AHORA!" Sweetie Belle gritó en la parte superior de sus pulmones mientras ella lanzó el fragmento en el aire antes de girar y retirarse detrás del escenario.

Los ojos del Decepticon rastrearon el pequeño fragmento por un instante demasiado largo, y como resultado no notó a Scootaloo y Apple Bloom mientras arrancaban las lonas de los amplios altavoces a ambos lados del escenario, ni estaba preparado en lo más mínimo cuando un dubstep en auge explotó de ellos en un volumen absurdo.

"¡Graagh!" El Decepticon aulló, ambas manos volando a los lados de su cabeza en un vano intento de bloquear el ruido de sus sensores auditivos primarios. El vibrante bajo retumbaba a través del duro metal de sus extremidades y su cubierta exterior, sacudiendo circuitos y codificando impulsos eléctricos que hacían que su visión se desdibujara. Retrocediendo varios escalones.

"¡Está funcionando!" Gritó Apple Bloom, aunque apenas podía oírse a sí misma por la cacofonía del sonido. Al otro lado del camino, Scootaloo hizo todo lo posible para evitar que sus dientes chirriaran juntos y en cambio se dio la vuelta y tiró un pulgar hacia atrás del escenario hasta donde Sweetie Belle se había unido a Vinyl en los controles del sistema de sonido. Sweetie Belle la vio y devolvió el gesto con una amplia sonrisa, pero rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando señaló hacia el anfiteatro.

Scootaloo se dio la vuelta, los ojos se ensancharon cuando vio el enorme puño que se dirigía directamente al altavoz que estaba escondido detrás. Un rápido, instintivo salto fue lo único que le impidió ser aplastada junto con el equipo. Apple Bloom había visto al Decepticon salir también, y tenía tanto la presencia en mente y el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de su conjunto de altavoces antes de que también se redujeran a un montón de metal retorcido y chispas de cables.

"¡¿Aún siguen pensando que esto es un juego?!" gritó el Decepticon, con un puño rompiendo un agujero en el centro del escenario para dar una buena medida. "¡Las encontraré, y las voy a-!"

Se detuvo de repente cuando otro sonido llegó a sus sensores aún codificados; un bajo gruñido que se hacía más fuerte por el momento. El Decepticon giró, notando que Subwoofer seguía en el suelo, y Sweetie Bot apenas empezaba a moverse entre los restos de las gradas.

Se adelantó, la óptica escaneó el área y finalmente se concentró en la fuente. Su mirada se elevó hasta la colina, más allá de lo que solían ser las gradas, justo cuando un auto negruzco disparó sobre la parte superior a gran velocidad- más que lo suficientemente rápido para lanzarse al aire- dirigiéndose directamente hacia él.

El automóvil se transformó a mitad de vuelo, volteando mientras que Blackbolt descendió sobre el Decepticon con su pie derecho en el camino.

La óptica del Decepticon se abrió y el escudo se reconstruyó en su brazo derecho justo a tiempo para interceptar la peor parte de la patada voladora de Blackbolt. Sus piernas masivas se apoyaron contra el impacto, pero cuando Blackbolt golpeó, enrolló sus propias piernas debajo de ella, pateando el escudo como un trampolín y aterrizando ligeramente cerca de Subwoofer mientras que su enemigo cayó hacia atrás, su cabeza dañó el borde delantero del escenario al romperse en contra.

"Woofer, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Blackbolt. "¿Cómo se siente morder el polvo?"

"Ngh, cállate."

"Sí, estás bien."

Subwoofer gruñó algo ininteligible mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero después de que un estallido de chispas surgiera de dentro de uno de sus brazos, cayó de espaldas al suelo en una depresión incómoda.

"Uh, Blacky... no supongo que te importaría continuarlo donde lo dejé, ¿verdad?"

"Será un placer," replicó Blackbolt mientras observaba cómo el Decepticon se levantaba con un aullido enojado. La armadura de sus antebrazos se separó, revelando un par de largas cuchillas que comenzaron a arder con un calor naranja brillante.

El Decepticon trabó la óptica con Blackbolt, reformando su segundo escudo otra vez, y caminó hacia delante para encontrarse con ella.

"Blackbolt", bufó.

"Gulag."

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Gulag mientras la pareja empezaba a rodear lentamente.

"¿No escuchaste? Salté del barco. Cambié el púrpura por el rojo. Comencé a jugar para el otro equipo; como quieras llamarlo." Blackbolt inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. "Me sorprende, pensé que el alto mando Decepticon estaría más que feliz al declararme una traidora. Ya sabes lo mucho que _aman_ a sus chivos expiatorios."

"Ellos sí te declararon una traidora," Gulag sacudió la cabeza, "Simplemente no creí que fuera cierto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué abandonarías a tus compañeros por esto? ¿Por _ellos_?" señaló a los dos Autobots caídos. "¡Son patéticos! ¡No durarían dos ciclos solares como soldados Decepticons! "

"Eso es porque _no_ son soldados," dijo Blackbolt. "Subwoofer aquí es un experto en comunicaciones; un técnico. Aun así, confiaría en él para que cuide mi espalda más de lo que jamás confiaría en _tu_ escape oxidado... ¿y ella?" Ella asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Sweetie Bot. "Esta es su primera pelea. _En su vida_. Y, sin embargo, parece que te partió muy bien, ¿no?"

Gulag gruñó y se pasó una mano por la mandíbula para quitar parte del líquido que seguía saliendo de ella. Sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia adelante, balanceando su escudo derecho a través de la izquierda en un golpe de revés.

Blackbolt se agachó debajo de ella, e hizo lo mismo con la izquierda que la siguió. Gulag siguió con el impulso de su segundo golpe, tirando de él de nuevo en una tajada hacia abajo que Blackbolt fácilmente esquivó. Bajó el mismo brazo hacia un lado, sacándola del equilibrio con el borde del escudo mientras seguía con otro gran giro desde su derecha.

Blackbolt cayó detrás de la sorprendente distancia de su oponente mucho más grande, dejando su ataque fugaz a pocos centímetros de su placa frontal antes de saltar hacia adelante, bajo y rápida. Antes de que pudiera detener su propio impulso y contraataque, las láminas sobrecalentadas de los antebrazos de Blackbolt anotaron un trío de cortes rápidos en su pierna y cadera expuestas, chispas que volaban de cada golpe incluso cuando el metal alrededor de las heridas se derretía y fundía.

Gulag rugió de dolor, pero Blackbolt no había terminado. Se dio la vuelta por detrás, aterrizando otro golpe contra la parte posterior de su pierna que casi lo hizo derrumbarse debajo de él. Al final de su giro, se agachó y saltó sobre su espalda, encontrando amplios apoyos mientras escalaba hasta sus hombros. Ella giró fuertemente a un lado de su cabeza, pero Gulag levantó su escudo en el momento justo, y aunque su hoja penetró profundamente en la lámina blindada, no fue suficiente para perforarlo.

Blackbolt se echó hacia atrás, pero antes de que pudiera golpear de nuevo, Gulag se echó hacia atrás y rodó los hombros, tratando de alejarla. Se agarró a una columna hidráulica cerca de la clavícula con una mano, esperando hasta que se lanzó de nuevo hacia delante antes de dar un salto mortal al suelo. Su peso combinado con su ímpetu existente era suficiente para ponerlo de rodillas, y en el proceso el puntal se rasgó libremente en su mano, provocando otro doloroso gemido de él y una breve lluvia de chispas de su hombro izquierdo.

Cuando volvió a ponerse de pie y se dirigió hacia Gulag, Blackbolt lanzó el pistón roto al suelo justo donde podía verlo.

"¿Alguna preferencia sobre qué parte arranco después, o tienes ganas de darte por vencido?"

Gulag gruñó mientras se empujaba de espaldas, con los movimientos de su brazo izquierdo sacudidos y notablemente más lentos."Tú... realmente te has vuelto blanda," dijo con dificultad. "La Blackbolt que yo conocí... no tomaba prisioneros."

"Bien," Blackbolt suspiró, "que sea a tu manera."

Ella se agachó de nuevo, saltando alto en el aire y levantando uno de sus brazales brillantes para un impactante golpe.

Gulag sonrió.

El escudo en su brazo derecho se derrumbó y se dobló, revelando el cañón que brillaba detrás de él. Gulag levantó el arma y apuntó directamente a Blackbolt mientras descendía, incapaz de esquivar o de otra manera evitar lo que sería un tiro al blanco.

Una extraña sensación lo invadió; su visión vacilante y borrosa similar a cómo sus sensores habían sido interrumpidos antes por la música fuerte, pero esta vez no había influencia exterior que pudiera registrar. Tanto sus sensores de proximidad como los sensores de transbordo gritaron alertas mientras el efecto se disipaba, y en la fracción de segundo que siguió comprendió.

Trató de girar la cabeza y mirar detrás de él justo cuando una de las manos masivas de Sweetie Bot se cerró alrededor de su muñeca derecha, forzando su brazo y su ráfaga láser a ir de par en par. Su otro brazo se envolvió bajo su hombro izquierdo y cubrió la extremidad dañada. Sintió una sola y sólida patada en la parte posterior de su pierna ya lisiada, dejándolo de rodillas una vez más.

Blackbolt cayó con fuerza, su brillante hoja cortó a través del brazo superior de Gulag en un golpe rápido y con un giro fluido trajo esa misma cuchilla de nuevo, cortando a través de los servos y los puntales del cuello de Gulag con una lluvia de chispas chirriantes. La cabeza del Decepticon voló libre, golpeando con fuerza en un pedazo de tierra herbosa cerca del escenario mientras las luces rojas que brillaban detrás de sus ópticas oscilaban y morían.

El cuerpo quedó flácido en el agarre de Sweetie Bot. Una nueva ráfaga de chispas se disparó desde el cuello mientras ella la soltaba, el cuerpo se tambaleaba durante un momento antes de caer hacia delante con un gemido metálico para chocar de manera poco ceremoniosa en el suelo. El sonido resonó en el anfiteatro durante un breve instante, seguido de un silencio inquebrantable.

Blackbolt suspiró mientras sus hojas se retraían hacia sus antebrazos, parte del exceso de calor que desahogaba por los lados con gotas de vapor. Ella levantó la vista para ver a Sweetie Bot, inmóvil y mirando fijamente al Decepticon caído, su extremidad cortada aún apretada firmemente en su agarre.

"Oye," dijo Blackbolt, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. "Oye, Sweetie Bot."

Sweetie Bot finalmente la miró.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Uh," Sweetie Bot tartamudeó, de repente consciente de lo que estaba sosteniendo y arrojándola a toda prisa al suelo. "Yo... sí, creo que sí."

Blackbolt asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias por salvarme."

"Claro," Sweetie Bot respondió distante, sus ojos una vez más atraídos hacia su enemigo derrotado. "En cualquier momento."

"Eso... fue... ¡ASOMBROSO!"

Ambas bots se dieron la vuelta para ver a las Crusaders y a Vinyl dejando la relativa seguridad del escenario destrozado. Scootaloo se precipitó hacia ellas delante de los demás con una sonrisa amplia y dentada."¡Sweetie Bot, estuviste tan genial! Cuando él tenía a Sweetie Belle y todas ustedes estaban como 'bájala', y él estaba todo 'o qué', y luego fuiste todo 'jszht-jszht-jszht', y entonces él estuvo como 'Estoy muerto', y entonces-"

"Uh, ¿la conocemos?" Preguntó Blackbolt y señaló a Scootaloo, quien continuó su excitada recapitulación de la batalla sin cesar.

"Eh, jeje," Sweetie Bot rió nerviosamente y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con una mano mientras Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom se unieron a ellas. "Algo así, sí... puedo explicarlo, ¡en serio! Verás, la cosa es... uh... "Ella se calló, pero Blackbolt lo descartó con un movimiento.

"Espera un momento." Ella se inclinó hacia un lado para poder mirar alrededor de Sweetie Bot hasta donde Vinyl se había unido a Subwoofer, el último de los cuales se había incorporado en posición sentada. "Woofer, ¿qué tan malo es?"

"No tan malo como ese tipo, eso es seguro," Subwoofer asintió en la dirección del cuerpo de Gulag. Se oyó un zumbido de su brazo mientras trataba de levantarlo, seguido por una explosión de electricidad y algunas chispas que caían de la articulación del codo.

Vinyl se encogió, haciendo una cara de dolor y golpeando su propio codo para enfatizarlo.

"Nah, es sólo un servo frito; pasa todo el tiempo. Maestro me tendrá arreglado en dos sacudidas." Subwoofer le aseguró. "Supongo que el concierto de rock me quitó un poco más de lo que pensé, ¿no?"

Vinyl sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y ofreciendo a su compañero un puñetazo, que encontró con su buen brazo.

"Señorita Blackbolt," dijo Sweetie Belle en voz baja, atrayendo la atención del Autobot en cuestión. "Gracias. Si no hubieras aparecido cuando lo hiciste, pudimos haber..." se interrumpió mientras rompía en llanto.

Sweetie Bot cambiaba hasta su forma de tamaño adolescente con una explosión de luz y abrazó rápidamente a la niña.

"No tienes que darme las gracias, Sweetie Belle," Blackbolt rió mientras se arrodillaba. "Me alegro que todos estén bien." Ella sonrió. "Además, si ustedes no hubieran distraído a Gulag, tal vez no lo haya derrotado tan fácilmente."

"¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarnos?" preguntó Sweetie Bot.

"Pensé que tenía que haber un Decepticon en algún lugar de la ciudad cuando me di cuenta de que había un campo de interferencia en su lugar," explicó Blackbolt. "Es una táctica bastante elemental para explorar mundos tecnológicos de media a baja. Sin embargo, Flash fue el que pensó que debíamos investigar el anfiteatro primero, y dio justo en el blanco."

"Uh," Apple Bloom miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Flash, por cierto?"

"¡Aquí! Estoy... estoy por... aquí... "

El grupo se dirigió en su totalidad para ver a un Flash Sentry con cara de cereza corriendo al acecho hacia ellos, jadeando para respirar.

"¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo?" repitió Blackbolt cuando Flash se detuvo y se inclinó para poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

"Estuve... ¡corriendo como una milla!" se las arregló para salir entre respiraciones entrecortadas. "¿No pudiste haberme dejado un poco más cerca?"

"La idea era mantenerte _fuera_ de peligro, ¿recuerdas?" Blackbolt cruzó los brazos. "Además, necesitas hacer ejercicios; ¿cómo se supone que puedes mantenerte al día con todas tus novias si no tienes ganas después de un ligero trote?"

Flash rodó los ojos y de alguna manera logró darle un tono de rojo aún más brillante mientras los demás compartían una carcajada, aunque cualquier refutación que pudiera haber tenido estaba perdida en su necesidad de más oxígeno.

"Bueno," Subwoofer dio una última risita, "Supongo que sólo se va- oh, espera, aquí vienen. Reconozco esa abeja en una botella en cualquier parte."

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Scootaloo, llevando a Subwoofer a señalar por la vía de acceso.

Por un momento, no pasó nada, pero luego un zumbido metálico flotó en sus oídos. La fuente apareció poco después mientras alguien que montaba una delgada motoneta marrón apareció a la vista. El grupo prácticamente podía oír la tensión del motor relativamente pequeño de la máquina cuando se apresuraba hacia ellos.

También escucharon lo que sonaba como... ¿una vieja pareja casada?

"Por última vez" dijo una voz delgada y moderadamente distorsionada, "¡no quería decir que tenías que participar en cualquier tipo de control de la admisión del sustento!"

"Dijiste que yo era demasiado pesada," el acento de Trottingham de la conductora de cabellos negros se disparó hacia atrás. "Realmente, ¡después de todo este tiempo, yo pensaría que al menos entenderías la _faux pas_ que está en insinuar incluso tal cosa a una dama!"

"¡No dije nada de eso!" dijo la primera voz mientras la motoneta se detenía a un paso del resto del grupo. "Simplemente declaré que no podía alcanzar la máxima velocidad con esta configuración dada la carga adicional".

"¡No!" Corrigió Octavia mientras bajaba del ciclomotor, dando la vuelta al vehículo mientras se transformaba en la conocida forma de Maestro. "No dijiste 'carga adicional', dijiste... tu... dijiste..."

Octavia se interrumpió mientras contemplaba la escena ante ella, con los ojos abiertos entre las graderías demolidas, el escenario dañado, el suelo roto con arañazos y surcos, los Autobots, el cadáver metálico del tamaño de un camión y el grupo de cinco adolescentes sumamente ansiosos que estaban en el centro de todo.

"C... cómo... qué fue... ¿por qué...?", tartamudeó mientras se acercaba, deteniéndose frente a una Vinyl Scratch de aspecto muy nerviosa que se estremeció cuando la mirada confundida de Octavia se apoderó de ella.

"¡Se suponía que debía tener un recital aquí el mes entrante!" la violinchelista trató de gritar, pero salió como una declaración medio histérica, casi susurrada, de un shock total.

Vinyl asintió solemnemente, extendiéndose para sacar a su amiga aturdida en un suave abrazo y acariciándola en la espalda.

"Todos estamos bien; gracias por preguntar," insistió Subwoofer. Su voz parecía sacar a Maestro de su estado de incredulidad.

"¡XT-117!" exclamó, caminando hacia donde ella y Sweetie Belle estaban de pie lado a lado, su mano se estaba transformando e iniciando un escaneo antes de llegar hasta ella. "¿Estás bien? No estás lastimada, ¿verdad?"

"No, no, estoy bien," Sweetie Bot levantó sus manos defensivamente mientras Maestro comenzaba a examinarla de todos modos. "Parte de mi cubierta exterior se salió cuando el Decepticon me golpeó en la cara, pero todo parece estar funcionando bien ahora. El brazo de Subwoofer-"

"! ¿Te golpeó en dónde...?!" interrumpió Maestro. "¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?" señaló a los demás. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Sí," añadió Octavia, habiendo recuperado un poco de su compostura. "Creo que algunas explicaciones son ciertamente necesarias." Miró a Apple Bloom y Scootaloo antes de dar una mirada fulminante en Sweetie Belle. "Y parece que _algunos_ de nosotros tenemos un poco más que explicar."

Las tres niñas fruncieron el ceño e inclinaron la cabeza como una, pero fue Sweetie Belle quien habló primero.

"Bueno... temprano, después de la Batalla de las Bandas..."

* * *

"¿Es lo último de él?" preguntó Blackbolt mientras arrojaba un trozo del ex-Decepticon en la parte trasera de un camión de gran tamaño que llevaba la distintiva coloración blanca y rosada de Sweetie Bot.

"Eso creo," Subwoofer asintió. "Puede que queden algunos pedacitos por aquí y por allá, pero no parecerán nada más que simples fragmentos de metal para cualquiera que no sepa de qué se trata."

"Bueno. Es bastante difícil permanecer oculto en este mundo tal cual es; lo último que necesitamos es dejar la prueba por ahí," dijo Blackbolt, cruzando los brazos. "¿Aún no hay nada en las bandas policiales?"

Subwoofer puso su mano en su oreja, el servo recién reparado en su articulación del codo zumbando suavemente. "Todavía hay mucha charla sobre el apagón de las comunicaciones, ahora que se acabó. Parece que la mayoría de la gente está diciendo que era un mal funcionamiento del satélite, o una llamarada solar, o algún otro ruido excéntrico," sacudió su cabeza, "pero no, nada de eso suena como que se están dirigiendo hacia nuestro camino. Lo que es un poco raro, teniendo en cuenta el desastre que hicimos."

"Cualquiera que sea la razón, la tomaré," dijo Blackbolt mientras observaba a Flash acercarse con un gran paquete en sus brazos. "Nunca he tenido el hábito de cuestionar la buena fortuna y no voy a empezar ahora."

"Encontré algunas grandes lonas y un montón de cuerdas almacenadas bajo la escena," ofreció Flash los artículos hasta Blackbolt. "¿Crees que será suficiente?"

"Sí, esto debería funcionar hasta que podamos conseguir que el cuerpo se encuentre en algún lugar seguro," respondió ella, desplegando una de las lonas y colocándola sobre una parte de la cama plana. "Gracias, Flash."

Flash comenzó a sonreír justo cuando un grito indistinto llegó a sus oídos. Se dirigió hacia la zona abierta, justo enfrente del escenario, donde las Crusaders se encontraban frente a una furiosa Octavia con una mano en la cadera y la otra señalando un dedo en el aire mientras hablaba. Miró, a todos los efectos, como una madre regañando a sus hijos, y Flash encontró que no podía evitar reírse brevemente de lo cierto que ese sentimiento realmente se sentía a veces.

"Diablos, ¿todavía está en eso?" Dijo Subwoofer mientras tomaba una de las lonas de Blackbolt y la extendía sobre los restos del Cybertroniano. "Espero que no sea severa con ellas."

"Yo también," la voz de Sweetie Bot salió de los altavoces del camión. "Es mi culpa por traerlas aquí... se supone que debo protegerlas, pero las dejé convencerme de que las trajera, y-"

"Estoy segura de que Maestro estará más que feliz de arrancarte un nuevo tubo de escape una vez que haya terminado de hacer... lo que sea lo que está haciendo," dijo Blackbolt, mirando al diminuto científico mientras estaba de pie sobre el escenario dañado junto a Vinyl, casi exactamente el mismo lugar en el que había estado durante los últimos quince minutos. Sólo podía imaginar lo que sería tan importante como para mantener su atención durante tanto tiempo bajo estas circunstancias.

"Como sea, no seas dura contigo misma, pequeña. Lo hiciste muy bien esta noche, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fue tu primera batalla real." Blackbolt sonrió y dio una palmada en la cabina del camión con una fuerte explosión metálica. "¡Sigue así y estarás destrozando las cabezas de los Decepticons con lo mejor de ellos antes de que lo sepan!"

"Sí," dijo Sweetie Bot en un tono tranquilo y tranquilo. "Gracias, Blackbolt."

Flash, Blackbolt y Subwoofer intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, pero otro grito de Octavia atrajo de nuevo su atención.

"Bueno, miren... entiendo que hubo circunstancias ajenas a las de cualquier persona y que sin poder contactar con el resto de nosotros, tomaste la única acción que creías poder," dijo Octavia con severidad, "pero sea como fuere, todavía estoy muy decepcionada contigo, Sweetie Belle. Ya es bastante malo que te pongas en peligro, pero también pusiste a Apple Bloom y Scootaloo en riesgo. Juraste mantener la presencia de los Autobots en secreto de todo el mundo. Esa promesa no era sólo para su protección, sino también para la _nuestra_."

"Lo siento," Sweetie Belle dijo mientras se frotaba un brazo y se movía de pie a pie nerviosamente.

"¡Pero no es culpa de Sweetie Belle!" exclamó Scootaloo. "Yo... yo fui quien convenció a todas para ir tras el Decepticon. Yo soy a quien debes culpar."

" _Todas_ tenemos la culpa," añadió Apple Bloom. "Queríamos hacer algo como nuestras hermanas mayores y Rainbow Dash harían. Ellas han salvado a toda la escuela dos veces y ahora... bueno, creo que nos sentimos como si tuviéramos que compensar la forma en que actuamos mientras las Dazzlings nos controlaban. "

"Sí," Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo hicieron un eco resentido.

Octavia miró fijamente a las tres durante un largo momento, su ceño fruncido lentamente se convirtió en un triste ceño. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro.

"Ustedes tres no son las únicas que todavía tienen cosas por las que pedir perdón," dijo, casi tanto para ella como para las Crusaders.

Tomó una respiración profunda y suavemente masajeó su frente con una mano.

"Independientemente de quién es el culpable y por qué, después de lo absolutamente locos que han sido los últimos días, creo que estoy más que dispuesta a estar feliz de que todo el mundo esté bien." Ella bajó la mano y sonrió suavemente. "Además, para bien o para mal, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo ahora forman parte de nuestra... nuestra pequeña compañía, tal como es. Nos encargaremos de las presentaciones más adelante, pero por ahora... bienvenidas, ustedes dos. Me atrevo a decir que no conocerán un grupo de amigos más... _interesante_ que los Autobots."

Sonrisas brillantes florecieron a través de las caras de las muchachas mientras que Apple Bloom y Scootaloo compartieron cinco altos.

"Pero para que seamos claros, si alguna de ustedes _piensan_ en escurrirse en una situación que podría ser incluso el más mínimo peligroso de nuevo sin primero consultarme a mí misma o a uno de los otros, ¡yo personalmente me ocuparé de que los únicos robots gigantes que se encuentran a partir de ese día hacia adelante serán los de los espectáculos de dibujos animados! ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí, señorita Octavia!" respondieron las tres Crusaders, que ahora estaban de pie con toda la atención, en total acuerdo.

Octavia se permitió otra pequeña sonrisa, hasta que oyó el suave aplauso procedente del escenario detrás de ella.

"¡Y tú, Vinyl Scratch!" Octavia rodeó a la DJ. "Justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser más imprudente, en lugar de llevar a estas niñas a la seguridad cuando tuviste la oportunidad, ¿decidiste tratar de distraer a una máquina asesina de treinta toneladas mandándolo a volar con un remix de la Condesa Coloratura? ¿ _En serio_?"

Vinyl levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno," dijo Apple Bloom, "ha funcionado en contra de las Dazzlings, ¿no?"

Vinyl se rompió en una sonrisa presuntuosa mientras hacía un gesto a Apple Bloom con una palma abierta, le dio a Octavia un firme ademán, y luego puso sus manos en sus caderas para estar triunfante.

"¡Qué- no la defiendan!" exclamó Octavia a las Crusaders antes de dirigirse hacia Vinyl y apuntar un dedo acusatorio. "¡Y dejar de actuar así, fue parte de algún plan maestro secreto tuyo! ¡Sabes muy bien que odio cuando haces eso!"

Vinilo inclinó la cabeza y miró a Octavia con conocimiento de sí misma por encima de sus gafas. Las dos sostuvieron esa pose por un momento hasta que un rubor frustrado apareció en las mejillas de la violinchelista. Ella hizo un ruido asqueado, cruzó los brazos y se dio la vuelta, dibujando una sonrisa aún más grande en Vinyl y una risa amortiguada de las Crusaders.

"Blackbolt y Subwoofer casi han terminado de atar el, uh... el cuerpo," dijo Flash mientras se acercaba, inadvertidamente ahorrando a Octavia una vergüenza adicional. "¿Estamos listos para irnos?"

"Sí, creo que hemos terminado aquí," asintió Octavia antes de girar hacia el escenario, mirando más allá de Vinyl. "Maestro, ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas?"

"Hmm... sí," contestó Maestro distraídamente, incluso mientras caminaba hacia el borde de la plataforma, su mirada aún se concentraba en el diminuto fragmento rojo en la palma de su mano metálica. "Asombroso... la estructura cristalina parece ideal para almacenar energía, y la composición molecular es... bueno, nunca he visto nada parecido." Finalmente alzó la vista para mirar a los demás. "¿Y dicen que estos cristales fueron la fuente de los poderes de las Dazzlings?"

"¿Algo así?" Sweetie Belle se encogió de hombros. "No estoy muy segura, pero una vez que las gemas se rompieron su canto fue peor que el nuestro durante la primera ronda de la Batalla de las Bandas."

"Oye, no estuvimos _tan_ mal..." Scootaloo frunció el ceño.

"Applejack dijo que Sunset y Twilight pensaron que sin los dijes las Dazzlings son bastante inofensivas," dijo Apple Bloom.

Vinyl bufó y asintió exageradamente, aunque nadie inmediatamente presente estaba completamente seguro de por qué.

"De todos modos, pensé que ya tenían algo que ver con la magia que las pequeñas piezas sobrantes podrían hacer un buen cebo para el Decepticon, ¡y funcionó!" Sweetie Belle sonrió.

"De hecho, está saturado del mismo Energon-... ugh, _'magia'_ que hemos estado tratando de analizar," dijo Maestro. "Yo no querría poner esperanzas de nadie, pero con más estudio, podría ser capaz de usar este fragmento para diseñar un método de convertir ese poder en una forma que los Cybertronianos puedan utilizar."

"Entonces... ¿estás diciendo que en realidad serían capaces de funcionar con la magia, en lugar del Energon?" Octavia abrió los ojos. "¿Incluso revastecer su nave?"

"Posiblemente," admitió Maestro con una prudente inclinación de cabeza. "Como he dicho, no hay manera de saber con certeza en este momento. Es... sólo especulación." Un pequeño compartimento del lado de su placa del pecho se abrió y Maestro depositó el fragmento en el interior y empujó el compartimento cerrado. "En cualquier caso, deberíamos irnos."

Saltó del escenario, seguido de cerca por Vinyl, y juntos todo el grupo regresó a donde Blackbolt y Subwoofer acababan de terminar de atar las lonas a la cama plana de Sweetie Bot.

"Deberíamos llevar el cuerpo a la nave por ahora," sugirió Blackbolt. "El lugar más fácil para esconderlo donde sabemos que nadie tropezará con él por accidente".

"De acuerdo," Maestro asintió con la cabeza al notar el amplio bostezo que Sweetie Belle dejó salir, "¿aunque tal vez deberíamos llevar primero a nuestros amigos humanos a casa para que puedan descansar un poco?"

"Aww", dijo Scootaloo, "quería ver su nave espacial".

"Habrá tiempo para eso, pequeña," le aseguró Subwoofer mientras se arrodillaba. "Te digo algo, Sweetie Bot y yo vendremos a recogerlas mañana y les daremos una gira de diez centavos, ¿sí?"

"¡Sí!" exclamaron las Crusaders y Sweetie Bot. La puerta de la cabina del camión de carga se abrió de golpe y las tres chicas se turnaron para empujarse y levantarse una a la otra para caber adentro, charlando todo el tiempo.

"No es justo, no somos mucho _más_ viejos que ellas, ¿por qué tienen tanta energía?" Flash rió mientras se estiró y luchó contra un bostezo propio. "Me siento como si pudiera dormir durante una semana."

"Será mejor que no," Octavia advirtió, "tú y yo tenemos una prueba de Cálculo el lunes."

"Ugh," Flash gimió y se dio una palmada en la cara. "¿Sabes qué, Blackbolt? Retiro todas las cosas que dije antes: pon algo de la magia de otra dimensión y robots extraterrestres sobre la clase del señor Doodle cualquier día."

Blackbolt sacudió la cabeza. "No te hagas ilusiones. Gulag era un explorador de largo alcance, y siempre trabajan solos. No sólo eso, pero el procedimiento estándar con respecto a los depósitos posibles de Energon es no informar de nuevo a la base hasta que las lecturas se hayan confirmado." Ella sonrió abajo en él. "Los Decepticons son perezosos y no les gusta perseguir ecos de los sensores."

"Y ya que ese campo de amortiguación estaba funcionando hasta que ese bruto perdió la cabeza," Subwoofer se rió de su propia broma, "nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer estallar una transmisión."

"¿No vendrá alguien a buscarlo?" preguntó Octavia. "Supongo que se espera que informe en _algún_ momento."

"Perder el contacto con un explorador de largo alcance no es tan inusual," le aseguró Blackbolt, "y la camaradería no es una gran cosa entre los Decepticons tampoco."

"Lo que es afortunado para nosotros," intervino Maestro. "Un solo Decepticon resultó ser un adversario peligroso para nuestro grupo de fugitivos. Me estremezco al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si hubiera habido más de uno."

Un silencio serio cayó sobre el anfiteatro hasta que un silbido agudo llamó su atención a Vinyl Scratch, quien estaba más o menos en medio de todos ellos.

Se quitó las gafas de la cara y las enganchó en el cuello de su camisa antes de mirar y señalar a Subwoofer. Ella barrió la mano para apuntar a Blackbolt a continuación, luego a Octavia, Maestro, Flash, e incluso a las Crusaders y Sweetie Bot, que todavía estaban absorbidos en su propia conversación emocionada.

Finalmente, Vinyl se señaló a sí misma, y con una mirada decidida en sus ojos, juntó sus manos frente a ella con firmeza. Luego puso una mano sobre su corazón, inclinando su cabeza por un momento antes de mirar hacia atrás con la misma mirada fija, ahora junto con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella levantó un puño en el aire y lo bajó bruscamente antes de estar tan alto como pudo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Se encontró con una pared colectiva de miradas en blanco.

"¿Alguien puede hablar Mimo?" preguntó Subwoofer.

Vinyl le lanzó un gesto de disgusto cuando Octavia se aclaró suavemente la garganta.

"Creo que lo que Vinyl está tratando de decir," frunció los labios, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, "es que todos nosotros, sean Autobot o humanos, estamos en esto juntos ahora... tal vez incluso más que antes. Independientemente de lo que pueda venir, lo importante es tener fe en nosotros mismos y en los demás. Mientras recordemos eso, estaremos tan listos como podamos para enfrentar lo que nos depara el futuro." Se dio la vuelta y puso una mano en el hombro de Vinyl. "¿Eso lo cubre?"

Vinyl, con lágrimas en los ángulos de los ojos, asintió una vez.

"¿Sacaste todo esto de... _eso_?" Subwoofer se quedó boquiabierto.

"Tengo mucha práctica," respondió Octavia con una sonrisa.

"Demonios, "dijo Flash lentamente. "¿Quién pensaría que Vinyl era aún más astuta que tú, Blackbolt?

"Dice el tipo que está llorando," le reprendió Blackbolt.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Flash se secó rápidamente la cara con una manga, parpadeando rápidamente. "¡Cállate!"

El grupo, incluyendo a Flash, compartió una risa colectiva, finalmente llamando la atención de las Crusaders, que saltaron la cabeza por el costado de la cabina de Sweetie Bot.

"Oigan, ¿nos vamos o qué?" preguntó Apple Bloom.

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos a rodar!" agregó Scootaloo junto a la sonrisa de Sweetie Belle mientras que Sweetie Bot daba dos breves bocinas.

"Ya escucharon a la dama," se rió Subwoofer. "¡Vámonos!"

Blackbolt y él se transformaron uno al lado del otro, derrumbándose en medio de un zumbido de servos, el silbido de los pistones y el ruido de los engranajes en las formas familiares del coupé deportivo de dos puertas de Vinyl y el auto deportivo negro de Flash mientras que sus respectivos socios subían a bordo.

"Maestro y Octavia, ustedes dos entren," dijo Blackbolt mientras sus puertas se abrían. "A menos que no les importen volver a casa después del amanecer."

"¿Q- qué?" Maestro se puso furioso. "¡Te haré saber que soy perfectamente capaz de-!"

¡Oh, ya guarda silencio!" Octavia se rió mientras tomaba el Autobot por su muñeca y lo empujaba hacia el asiento trasero.

Las puertas de Blackbolt se cerraron cuando ella se quitó, los neumáticos chillando mientras ella se desviaba alrededor de Sweetie Bot para tomar punto. Subwoofer y Vinyl subieron por la parte trasera con su bajo característico de marca registrada, y en pocos segundos el convoy de tres vehículos dejó el anfiteatro, que había servido como un campo de batalla dos veces en una noche, muy atrás.


	6. Cap 6 - Final (Más notas del autor)

Los sonidos de los motores acelerándose y el ruido del dubstep se desvanecieron en la distancia, dejando atrás un silencio todavía que desmiente la destrucción que el Anfiteatro Starswirl había soportado esa noche. Pasaron varios minutos con sólo una ligera brisa para perturbar la escena.

Entonces, el sonido de un agudo chasquido metálico apenas audible resonó a lo largo de la superestructura doblada y retorcida sobre el escenario. Cerca de la cima, una pequeña máquina de cuatro patas emergió de las sombras y se deslizó a lo largo de los andamios, a veces trepando lentamente y otras haciendo saltos de punta en punta mientras se dirigía hacia la parte posterior del escenario, finalmente emergiendo hacia la pared exterior y comenzando una caminata lenta, cuidadosa abajo de la superficie vertical del concreto. Cerca del fondo, se soltó y cayó los últimos pies.

Aterrizó, con gracia y suavidad, sobre los hombros de una joven vestida con un uniforme escolar que estaba apoyada contra la base de la pared con los ojos cerrados.

La máquina hizo clic y zumbó, remodelándose en un conjunto de vibrantes auriculares rosados que se anidaban sobre los oídos de la muchacha. Levantó una mano rosada para tocar suavemente el lado del dispositivo, y permaneció así por varios momentos.

Una lenta sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro mientras escuchaba.

Finalmente terminó, ella puso los auriculares abajo alrededor de su cuello, tomando un momento para alisar su cabello verde lima antes de sacar un celular y presionar una de las opciones de marcación rápida.

 _"Reporte,"_ la voz severa de una mujer mayor salió del teléfono después de sólo un par de llamadas.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lemon Zest se ensanchó.

"Los encontré."

* * *

 **Y así llegamos al final de este fic.**

 **Ahora, un dato del parte del autor original: En su página de blog de Fimfiction comentó que no iba a poder sacar una secuela de esta historia. En parte porque tiene otros proyectos que hacer y porque no sabría cómo continuarla.**

 **Pero...**

 **Antes de que arrojen el primer objeto que encuentren, comentó que daba su autorización para que pudieran continuar su historia - claro, previamente avisando. Dicho esto anímense, y quien desee continuar este fic - yo ya estoy avanzando con mi propio crossover - le deseo lo mejor y muchos éxitos.**

 **Agradecimientos a MrAskAPirate por su permiso de traducir la trama, también agradezco las visitas y a Shunk Kisaragui por los reviews.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
